El Concilio
by ClowReedLi
Summary: Misterios del pasado, un inminente concilio de hechiceros, reencuentros... etc..Bueno ya esta asqui el capitulo 21, Cual es el pasado de Angel....
1. Un mago español

**1) Un Mago Español**

**Una preciosa ciudad se alza a lo alto del horizonte , haciendo ver su importancia al cielo y al que la contempla , sus monumentos imponentes y sus puentes de impresionante arquitectura dejaban de piedra a cualquier turista , además de un parque de atracciones basado en el siglo XV , ya que la ciudad tuvo una gran importancia en ese siglo, fue uno de los puertos a indias mas importantes del Mundo cuando España tenia supremacía del comercio con América, el parque esta situado en la isla de la Cartuja , lugar donde también se celebro la Expo 92(exposición universal Sevilla 1992) como la llaman los Sevillanos .**

Un joven se dirigía hacia el Recinto de la expo , cruzando el puente de la Barqueta en taxi , el joven era moreno, de unos 17 años , ojos marrones oscuros , llevaba unos pantalones negros , una camisa marrón además de una chaqueta de cuero que estaba encima de sus rodillas , su pelo era largo , su larga melena se desparramaba por su espalda , destacaba también un colgante dorado que llevaba, con forma de estrella de David , también en un lugar oculto a la vista se encontraba un tatuaje que se había hecho cuando era pandillero , pero este tatuaje no era representativo de una banda en concreto, era una promesa de amor eterno, hacia una chica de la cual había estado enamorado.

**El Joven miro su mano derecha encontrándose con una cicatriz situada en el centro de la palma lo que le hizo recordar el día mas fatídico de su vida , el día en que perdió lo que mas quería.**

**Recuerdo:**

**J.J: A.J. vamos a tener problemas , los panteras nos han declarado la guerra , según he odió que han conseguido pipas (en lenguaje coloquial pistola) y todo.**

**A.J: Nosotros también tenemos armas, yo y unos cuantos mas nos hemos pateado todo Madrid y nos hemos hecho con algunas pipas.**

**J.J: Eso no es todo Jefe , la bofia (policía) se ha enterado , puede que tengamos problemas.**

**A.J: Si nos atacan nosotros atacaremos , no importa que la polí este enterada , pero me gustaría que llamaras a mi novia y que le digas que venga.**

**Una joven de unos 15 años entro en la sala donde se encontraba A.J. , la chica era todo lo contrario a el , ella tenia puesto un vestido muy fino , varios de sus mechones rubios caían por delante de sus hombros, y sus pendientes relucían con la poca luz de la sala, su vestido era clásico y de color azul pero el escote era algo provocativo , no encajaba con el ambiente de vandalismo que se respiraba en aquella sala , la chica se había enamorado de el prácticamente desde el día en que la salvo de ser violada por un chico en plena calle, el la protegió de los chicos del barrio con lo cual nunca mas tuvo problemas.**

**A.J : Clara te aconsejaría que te marcharas de aquí , esto puede ser peligroso , van a atacarnos los panteras , puede que – no podo continuar porque ella lo interrumpió-**

**Clara: No te dejare , podrías morir y jamás me perdonaría que murieras, Ángel.**

**Ángel: El que no podría perdonarme seria yo, si te vieras involucrada en esto, quiero que te vallas ahora mismo –dijo en tono severo-**

**Clara : Esta bien .**

**La novia de A.J. iba a marcharse cuando unos tipos irrumpieron , en el recinto , armados con navajas y armas de fuego , rápidamente los chicos que estaba allí se pusieron en guardia.**

**El Jefe de los pateras la reconoció a como la novia de A.J. , la cogió y le puso la navaja en el cuello sin que la preciosa joven pudiera hacer nada y grito : A.J. tengo a tu novia , sal ahora mismo o la mato .**

**Ángel salió desarmado .**

**El Jefe de los panteras tenia un cresta en la cabeza y se le veía dispuesto a matar a Clara este habló amenazante a Ángel diciendo : ¿Tu novia o tu vida?**

**No hubo tiempo para esa respuesta ya que la policía irrumpió, uno de los panteras disparo a un policía y una batalla campal acabo con una decena de muertos , Ángel tubo que defenderse de un tipo que intento clavarle una navaja y en el instante en el que paro la navaja con su mano derecha, vio como su novia caía desplomada no pudo ni acercarse ya que cuando el silbido de las armas ceso un policía le ponía una esposas y se lo llevaba . **

**El taxista interrumpió sus pensamientos , lo que le indico que había llegado a su destino , se bajo del taxi. Con cuidado de que nadie lo viera entro en el recinto de la Expo , ya que tenia una clase con cierto profesor , en uno de los pabellones de la Expo , pero no eran unas clases normales, estas requerían de un espacio abierto y un lugar discreto para realizarlas , pues eran clases de Magia. **

Un hombre de unos 23 años esperaba en uno de los antiguos pabellones de la expo recientemente abandonado. Su nombre es Andrés , un profesor de magia , según muchos de sus compañeros y alumnos el mejor , el joven profesor es moreno , ojos marrón claro , esta vestido de manera informal , llevando colgado su llave mágica al cuello, la misma es una rosa de los vientos dorada con un raro brillo , que hace que apartes la vista nada mas verla.

**Andrés el profesor de magia consiguió sacar a Ángel de la cárcel gracias a los contactos del concilió de Hechiceros de Occidente, pero en realidad , lo que mas le llamo la atención fue ver que el tenia las cartas de la que era considerada la mejor maga de occidente , Ángela, ella las creo, pero algo debió ocurrir para que tuviera que dárselas a Ángel, busco a los guardianes de las mismas pero estos habían desaparecido , a si que recurrió al concilio para que le dieran alguna noticia sobre lo que ocurrido con Ángela , ya que su alumno ya había conseguido trasformar todas las cartas a Cartas Ángel .**

**Andrés empezó a sentir la magia de su alumno , en ese momento dijo las palabras para hacer aparecer su báculo: "OH llave que ocultas el poder del viento relévame la verdadera naturaleza de tu poder , hazlo por el rango que me ha sido otorgado".**

**Ángel también había sentido la magia de su profesor , y sabia que le esperaba una buena, puesto que a su profesor le encantaba empezar sus clases con una pequeño combate.**

**Pero en el momento en el que el combate iba a comenzar , una carta entro volando dirigida por una magia poderosa , llegando a las manos de Andrés.**

**-Que es maestro –pregunto algo sorprendido Ángel**

**-Es una carta del concilio , nos pide que vallamos a Inglaterra , lo antes posible.**

**-Pero porque , ocurre algo- dijo el Ángel con curiosidad **

**-No , solo que han convocado a los mejores magos del mundo –respondió con seriedad.**

**-Seguro que tiene que ver con lo que le ocurrió a la antigua maestra de mis cartas.**

**-No lo creo, pero estando allí podremos averiguar mas fácilmente lo que pasó .**


	2. Los magos del mundo

2)Los magos del mundo 

En Tokio una preciosa ciudad del país nipón , una joven se encontraba en su casa , sentada en el escritorio de su cuarto enfrascada en un complicado problema de álgebra , mientras un ser halado miraba con curiosidad un conjunto de X e Y desparramadas por todo el cuaderno , cuando la joven tiro el lápiz encima del cuaderno dándose por vencida y exclamando : "Cuanto odio las matemáticas" .

La joven era bellísima , su pelo era castaño y largo a la altura de los hombros, un cuerpo bien formado y unas curvas de escándalo, aunque ella no vestía de manera provocativa , prefiriendo siempre ropa amplia , ya que desde que su mejor amiga y diseñadora personal, Tomoyo se marchara , decido vestir así.

La joven adolescente se encontraba tirada en la cama cuando el ser halado hablo

-Sakura tienes que terminar el problema para mañana –dijo en un tono preocupado-

-Kero eso ya lo se , pero es que no puedo , si al menos alguien pudiera ayudarme

-dijo algo triste Sakura al recordar a un joven de su infancia-

-Bueno Sakurita no te preocupes seguro que lo terminas –dijo Kero tratando de animarla-

De repente Sakura congio su llave fuertemente al sentir una presencia mágica , la ventana de su habitación se abrió y una carta entro rápidamente hasta llegar a sus manos, pudo sentir perfectamente la presencia del mago Clow en esa carta , creyendo por tanto que era de Eriol un antiguo amigo suyo también Mago .

Abrió la carta cuidadosamente y leyó:

Querida Sakura , me preguntaba como estabas , ya se que hace mucho tiempo que no hablamos , pero es que he estado ocupado , por cierto en esta misma carta viene adjunta la invitación al concilio de Magos que se celebrara en Londres próximamente , creí que te interesaría , ya que tu buen amigo Li se pasara por el concilio. A por cierto no te preocupes por el alojamiento , quédate en mi casa .

P.D: Sakura no se te olvide leer , la carta del concilio , en ella esta escrito el numero del vuelo que debes tomar esta misma tarde si quieres llegar a tiempo.

P.D: Sakura debes ir con tus guardianes , se van a tratar asuntos muy peliagudos, es muy importante tu presencia en el concilio.

Sin mas que añadir se despide Eriol Hiiragizawa.

Parece muy urgente –dijo Kero preocupado-

Eso parece , creo que me voy a preparar el equipaje , quiero llegar a tiempo , me parece que esto es muy serio y además voy a volver a ver a Shaoran – dijo Sakura seria pero a la vez contenta porque podría volver a ver a Shaoran, el amor de su infancia, después de cuatro años.

Sakura y Kero estuvieron toda la tarde haciendo las maletas , pero sabían que su padre no le dejaría ir a si que utilizó la carta Espejo, creando una copia idéntica a ella , esta quería explicar que si la dejaban se darían cuanta de que no era Sakura, ya que Touya el hermano de Sakura siempre se daba cuenta de todo, a pesar de no estar mucho en casa, pero ni Kero ni Sakura la habían escuchado , ya que tenían mucha prisa , antes de ir al aeropuerto tenían que ir a buscar a Yukito a su casa ya que el tenia que acompañarlos. Después de recoger a Yukito , se dirigieron al aeropuerto donde cogieron el primer avión a Inglaterra disponible.


	3. Viejos conocidos

3)Viejos conocidos

El Joven paseaba tranquilamente por las calles de Londres , observaba las personas que andaban por la calle ,mas tarde se sentó en un banco situado en un precioso parque , lo que mas llamaba la atención del joven era su pelo azulado que se movía con el viento , sus ojos también azules le daban una seguridad inusitada en un joven de 17 años , el joven se levanto bruscamente , había visto a alguien que hacia mucho tiempo que no veía.

Dicha persona en concreto era una joven dama de 17 años, su pelo caía desparramado por su espalda, llevaba puesto un vestido casual pero no por tanto feo.

El joven se acerco a la muchacha por detrás y le dijo en el oído: "Yo soy el que hace que lo inevitable en la vida parezca pura casualidad".

La joven reconoció esa frase de inmediato , se dio la vuelta y exclamo – Eriol cuanto tiempo- Lo mismo digo Tomoyo- dijo Eriol

Tengo un pequeño problema , bueno ...es que me he perdido ,estoy buscando el Hotel Ritz – dijo Tomoyo un tanto avergonzada .

No estamos muy lejos Tomoyo , ahora estamos en Hyde Park , pero si quieres te puedo acompañar – dijo Eriol muy amablemente .

Muchas Gracias Eriol – dijo Tomoyo agradecida .

Los dos jóvenes recorrieron las calles de Londres mientras Eriol le contaba algunas curiosidades de la ciudad y de las calles por las que pasaban , Eriol la dejo en la puerta del hotel cuando ella pregunto- Eriol sabes algo de Sakura , hace tiempo que no la veo ni hablo con ella.

Parece que estas de suerte Tomoyo , ella vendrá a Londres muy pronto y se quedara en mi casa, asuntos de Magia , ya sabes.-dijo Eriol con una sonrisa misteriosa en sus labios- por cierto cuanto tiempo vas a quedarte Tomoyo.

Bueno la verdad es que mi madre quiere que vuelva hoy mismo – dijo un poco triste – además no tengo dinero suficiente , para quedarme.

No importa Tomoyo , quédate en mi casa –dijo Eriol-

Eriol , me halaga mucho pero yo... – No pasa nada Tomoyo , no será ninguna molestia , trae tus cosas yo llamare a un taxi.

Bueno si insistes - Dijo un poco avergonzada.

La joven se dirijo a la recepcionista del Hotel y pago la cuenta, un botones se encargo de bajar el equipaje de la señorita Daudoji y llevarlo hasta el maletero del taxi que Eriol había pedido . La joven se introdujo en el taxi y se dirigieron a las afueras de la ciudad donde estaba la mansión de la familia Hiiragizawa, actualmente solo habitada por Eriol, ya que sus padres están en Francia haciendo labores de embajadores de Inglaterra, la casa era de estilo victoriano , relativamente antigua pero con todas las comodidades de una casa de lujo , el joven Eriol pidió a sus padres que la compraran , ya que esa casa tenia un significado muy importante para el .

Los jóvenes entraron , Eriol acomodo a Tomoyo en la habitación de invitados , luego el joven salió al jardín para saludar a una joven ,Nakuru y a un ser halado que cariñosamente llama Spi .

Tomoyo descanso un rato en el cuarto de invitados y el joven Eriol se encerró en la biblioteca donde escribía las ultimas cartas , para los invitados a concilio de Hechiceros , que impregnaba de magia y estas salían disparadas cual flecha hacia sus destinatarios. El joven ya estaba terminando cuando una voz femenina pregunto¿Eriol que es lo que haces?

Era Tomoyo que había entrado en la biblioteca , para hablar , el inquirió con una voz tranquila ¿A caso te sorprende?.

No , no es eso , nunca te había visto usar magia , además me preguntaba con que motivo- respondió algo intrigada .

Bueno Tomoyo la verdad es que estoy enviando cartas a los mejores magos del mundo , ya que pronto se celebrara un gran concilio – respondió Eriol con seriedad.

Ah por eso Sakura viene para acá no, supongo que el concilio se celebrara en Londres , no- inquirió sagazmente Tomoyo.

A si es , por cierto como ha sido tu vida después de dejar Japón – pregunto interesado Eriol.

Bueno la verdad es que he estado ocupada , mi madre me puso al frente del área de diseño y confección de su empresa , aprendí mucho y cumplí mi sueño de ser diseñadora , pero le dije a mi madre que necesitaba unas vacaciones ya que era mucho trabajo y responsabilidad para mi – respondió Tomoyo de forma cordial.

No viniste sola no es así – pregunto curioso Eriol

No vine con mi novio , y el muy imbecil me dejo tirada aquí en Londres.

Bueno creo que es hora de cenar Tomoyo, me acompañas – dijo de forma amable.

Por supuesto – dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa en los labios, la cual le fue devuelta por el.

* * *

Azafata: Debido a las condiciones climatologías adversas , se procederá a un aterrizaje , en suelo Francés , por favor pónganse los cinturones de seguridad. 

Después de un aterrizaje sin complicaciones, Sakura, Yukito y Kero salieron a la terminal del aeropuerto, después de esperar una larga cola Yukito dijo que no había ningún vuelo para Londres hasta dentro de tres horas.

En ese mismo momento entro en la terminal una joven morena de unos 17 o 18 años vestida con una camisa blanca y encima de la misma una chaqueta negra , unos pantalones vaqueros que marcan su estilizada figura, además estaba cargada con muchas maletas y un porta folios en la mano derecha, donde aparecía:

Sakura Kinomoto (la foto no es actual)

(Habría unafoto) Procedente de Tokio, Japón

Maga de clase , Maestra de cartas

Recomendaciones: Elena debes rastrear su presencia, probablemente se encuentre con sus guardianes, así que busca tres presencias particularmente fuertes, no vayas preguntando por ahí quien es Sakura Kinomoto, espero que lo hagas bien. Eriol.

El resto de los documentos eran planes de vuelo para la torre de control, ya que tenía previsto salir en un vuelo privado.

Rastreo todo el terminal en busca de las presencias, pero no encontró nada, nada de nada, entonces vio a una joven que se parecía a la de la foto y decidió arriesgarse.

Elena: Por casualidad usted no será Sakura Kinomoto verdad –pregunto muy educadamente-

Sakura: Si soy yo¿quién lo pregunta? – Preguntó intrigada Sakura-

Elena se lo pensó al contestar, pero le dijo su nombre a Sakura, aun no estaba convencida de que fuera ella, a si que recito un conjuro en voz baja: Cronos dios del tiempo cédeme tu poder, ahora –cuchicheo Elena-

En ese instante todo se paro, incluso una joven que en ese momento corría para abrazar a su novio, quedo suspendida en el aire, excepto Sakura y Yukito y por supuesto Kero, que estaba escondido en el bolso de Sakura, la magia apenas duro un segundo, pero esto le basto a Elena para convencerse, así que los llevo hacia la pista explicándoles que era la única forma de llegar a Londres, ya que la tormenta era una barrera mágica, tan solo los magos mas poderosos pueden pasar.

Sakura ya en el interior de Jet: Eso quiere decir que tendré que deshacerme de la tormenta – dijo intrigada.

Elena: No creo que puedas, la misma reencarnación de Clow es quien la esta provocando – dijo con un brillo de orgullo en sus ojos-

Kero surgió del bolso de Sakura repentinamente, tanto que asusto a Sakura y dijo:

Ósea que Eriol esta detrás de la tormenta, seguro que Sakura puede con ella.

Elena: Quizás, pero nuestro objetivo es pasar, no destruir la barrera entendéis.

Tanto Kero como Sakura y Yukito que escuchaba afirmaron con la cabeza, y el avión comenzó a despegar.

Después de un rato siguiendo el rumbo falso marcado por los planes de vuelo, el comandante desconecto el traspondedor (aparato que fija la altura y estado del avión), y viro rumbo norte hacia Londres, las nuevas cada vez mas tórridas se acercaban, hasta que fue imposible pilotar, en ese instante Sakura supo que le tocaba a ella, conjuro su báculo y cogió una carta de su bolsillo y dijo¡A través, atravesó la pared de avión cayendo al vació, cogió la carta vuelo, la cual se escapo volando, Sakura levando su báculo y la carta regreso hacia ella como alma que lleva al diablo y Sakura pronuncio ¡Vuelo, dos alas blancas aparecieron en su espalda, alcanzó al avión y llamo a la carta viento diciendo: Viento ábrenos un camino a trabes de la tormenta ¡ahora, la carta se deslizo hacia delante y con una facilidad inusitada desplazo las nubes, después Sakura volvió a avión y prosiguió su viaje sin más novedad. Al rato se quedo dormida.

Un barco navega contra una tormenta rumbo Londres, un chico estaba en la cubierta, empuñaba con la mano derecha una espada y vestía un traje verde ceremonial, era moreno, alto un metro setenta y cinco.

El joven había notado una sensación muy fuerte de alguien a quien conocía , pero le pareció que no era posible , ya que el poder que había sentido era increíble , de repente alguien le saco de sus pensamientos.

Chica: Shaoran deberías de hacer algo, si no esta tormenta no nos dejara pasar, el capitán se niega a seguir en estas condiciones –dijo la chica preocupada-

Shaoran: No te preocupes, seguro que todo sale bien.

Después de decir esto el chico se puso de manera defensiva , saco una lamina plateada con inscripciones en chino y grito¡Dios del viento acude en mi ayuda, la lamina choco con la hoja de la espada y de la lamina salió un viento muy fuerte que hizo que las nubes mas cercanas se desplazaran abriéndole paso al barco que avanzaba lentamente , entonces Shaoran vio algo , una chica formada aparentemente por aire se desplazo hacia el , la silueta se paro frente a el y dijo(una voz en la mente de Shaoran) : Shaoran como has estado (viendo con la extrañeza con que la miraba dijo) , soy la carta Viento , mi maestra me ha mandado a ayudarte , claro si quieres mi ayuda .

Shaoran: S...Sakura, es increíble como puede hacer – dijo asombrado, sin poder terminar la frase-

Viento: Mi maestra, esta medio dormida, y es en ese estado en el que puede hacer esto.

Shaoran: Esta bien ayúdame – dijo con determinismo-

Segundos después se escucho¡Dios del viento acude en mi ayuda, la magia de la carta y la de Shaoran se unieron y apartaron los nubarrones dejando al barco seguir con su travesía, la carta desapareció y el viaje prosiguió con toda normalidad.


	4. Mucho Trabajo

4) Mucho trabajo.

A la mañana siguiente Eriol se levanto muy temprano y salió con un maletín, en la puerta de su casa se paro y limpio con esmero sus gafas, en el interior de la casa se escucho un grito que despertó el apacible sueño de Tomoyo -Eriol!-había gritado Nakuru. La joven salió corriendo hacia la puerta de la casa y la abrió de golpe encontrándose con la mirada de Eriol, su ceño estaba fruncido y dijo: Tenemos invitados Nakuru, haz el favor de no gritar –pero es que se te olvidaban estas documentos dijo Nakuru dudando- donde tengo la cabeza, muchas gracias de veras. Salió de la casa y se fue.

Spi: No crees que el maestro esta muy ocupado

Nakuru: Si eso parece y nervioso también

Tendrá algo que ver con el concilio de hechiceros – afirmo Tomoyo todavía en pijama, que estaba en mitad de la escalera.

* * *

Ah Eriol es usted, aun no tenemos emplazamiento para la celebración del concilio, como le ha ido con los sellos mágicos –dijo el Señor ? 

Todo bien, espero que encontremos el lugar pronto, el concilio se celebrara dentro de 3 días, tenemos que darnos prisa ?.

Nadie sabe que es usted el que ha convocado este concilio, pero por que no quiere que nadie lo sepa, eso me tiene intrigado –dijo el señor ?

Quería reunir al viejo grupo de magos, ya sabrás por que a su debido tiempo ?

El concilio durara una semana, debemos encontrar un sitio muy amplio, si tuviéramos una isla para nosotros seria lo ideal, no crees Eriol.

Si eso es ya donde podemos celebrar el concilio hay una catedral abandonada en la isla de Wight y además un espacio al aire libre que puede ser sellado con facilidad, pero necesitare ayuda, quizás Sakura...

Esto es muy difícil , no creo que pueda terminarlo para mañana , mi maestra se olvido de decirme que deberes tenia que hacer para el inicio del 2 trimestre y se me ha amontonado todo – pensaba la carta espejo a otro lado del océano en el continente nipón- si alguien pudiera ayudarme – dijo en voz alta Espejo .

* * *

Touya el hermano de Sakura pasaba por allí, escucho lo que decía su hermanita y decidió entrar, esto sobresalto a Espejo, que al mirarlo se sonrojo, entonces Touya dijo¿Qué pasa esta vez¿Dónde esta mi hermana? - dijo Touya un poco alterado para luego añadir: Habré perdido mis poderes pero no soy tonto –dijo alterado-

Buenn...o Sak...u.ra ha ido a Londres – dijo Espejo, temblorosa –

Si puede saber para que – inquirió Touya-

Un concilio de Magia – dijo Espejo de golpe-

Ah, a si que te ha dejado con todo su trabajo de escuela y ella se ha marchado – dijo burlonamente Touya para descargar la tensión ambiental –

Si, no creo que me de tiempo ha acabar toda la tarea para mañana – dijo mirando al suelo algo avergonzada-

Bueno si quieres puedo ayudarte – dijo Touya con una sonrisa en los labios

Te lo agradecería mucho – dijo espejo con un ligero rubor en su mejillas y devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Entonces con la ayuda de Touya, la carta espejo se puso a trabajar, acabaron muy tarde, tanto así que espejo se durmió si quererlo en el regazo de Touya que

La deposito en la cama con cuidado, salió del cuarto y se fue a dormir.

* * *

En ese momento Sakura bajaba del avión, algo aturdida por el cambio de horario y por un sueño que había tenido. 

La joven llamada Elena encabezaba el grupo seguida por Sakura y Yukito, se desplazaron rápidamente por la terminal y con un poco de suerte, mas bien debido a la magia, nadie los paró para preguntar, salieron fuera donde un nubloso día los esperaba, las nueves amenazaban con descargar. Elena diviso una limusina, la reconoció y condujo a Sakura y sus guardianes hacia ella, entraron en la misma, la cual los condujo a la mansión Hiiragizawa, durante el transcurso del viaje Sakura pregunto:

Oye por cierto de que conoces a Eriol –pregunto Sakura con interés-

Es mi hermano pequeño –dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios-

¿Qué! –dijeron al unísono Kero y Sakura-

Mi hermano era muy reservado en cuestiones de magia y familiares no me extraña que no os dijera nada , el tampoco me dijo nunca que tenia poderes , tuve que pillarlo una vez y desde entonces soy su alumna , pero la verdad no soy muy buena

- dijo lentamente Elena mirando a los ojos de Sakura con expresión de admiración-

La limusina se paró frente a una casa de estilo victoriano antiguo y Sakura se quedo embelesada con la casa mientras el resto de ocupantes de la limusina la abandonaban , Sakura los siguió después de una atención del conductor , con la ayuda de Yukito bajaron el equipaje tanto de Sakura como de Elena (muchas maletas).

La verja que estaba delante de ellos se abrió por arte de magia y avanzaron por un camino empedrado , el jardín era espléndido , pero su belleza no podía ser contemplada abiertamente debido a que las oscuras nubes no dejaban escapar mas luz de la necesaria, y estas empezaban a descargar pequeñas gotas , así que el grupo aligero el paso y llegaron a la puerta principal donde Nakuru y Spinel los estaban esperando, la joven Nakuru y el animalito volador Spinel mas cariñosamente llamado Spi , invitaron a pasar a los presentes , Nakuru acomodo a Sakura y Yukito en sus habitaciones , Tomoyo estaba en la cocina preparando té, creía que había llegado Eriol y quería invitarlo a una taza cual fue su sorpresa que al llegar a la sala de estar se encontró con Yukito , que no había cambiado nada y una joven que reconoció al instante como su mejor amiga .

Sakura se levanto y abrazo a Tomoyo , esta le devolvió el abrazo con cariño , se sentaron y estuvieron conversando sobre todo lo que había pasado y Tomoyo comento: Oye tú de que conoces a Sakura –dijo Tomoyo dirigiéndose a Elena –

Mi hermano me dijo que la recogiera del aeropuerto Francés y que la llevara hasta aquí en yet privado , Eriol sabia que tendrías problemas para llegar así que me envió para ayudar –dijo esto ultimo dirigiéndose a Sakura-

Ósea tu hermano es Eriol , no – Dijo todavía sin creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

Es su hermana mayor – dijeron Nakuru y Spinel a una sorprendida Tomoyo .

Ya esta todo preparado Eriol , los sellos primarios que encontraste resultaron excelentes solo falta darle el ultimo toque .

* * *

Si, tienes razón ya no queda mucho por hacer , pero para los preparativos finales necesitare que Sakura nos ayude. –dijo Eriol convencido- 

Oiga quien es esa tal Sakura -pregunto ? Curioso –

Es una amiga nada mas , termina tu esto tengo visita en casa y creo que no debo hacerlos esperar. –Dijo Eriol con cara de misterio-

Cogió el primer barco para abandonar la isla , la lluvia que antes caía se disipo durante el camino, en cuanto llego a la gran isla saco de su bolsillo las llaves de un deportivo rojo , comprobó que nadie le veía y hizo aparecer su llave: OH llave que ocultas los poderes de las tinieblas revélame la verdadera naturaleza de tu poder por el rango que me ha sido otorgado ¡libéralo ahora! . Saco de su bolsillo una carta que había echo especialmente para estas ocasiones y pronuncio : Reloj Biológico , la apariencia de la carta en su forma original constaba de un niño , un hombre maduro y un viejo . Los cuatro sonreían abiertamente a Eriol y el pronuncio : Madurez. La carta envolvió a Eriol.

El joven Eriol se convirtió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos en un hombre maduro , alto , su pelo azulado era mucho mas largo que antes, se lo recogió en una coleta , tenia la apariencia de su antigua encarnación , pero sus rasgos faciales eran diferentes a los de Clow Reed Li .

Se subió a su deportivo , arranco el mismo y se dirigió al centro de Londres , que en aquellos momentos debería estar abarrotado de trafico , pero Eriol no encontró ninguna dificultad en esto , gracias a un sencillo hechizo los semáforos se volvieron locos y le dejaron el camino libre , por lo que un camino que podría haber durado horas apenas llevo unos minutos , después de su salida del centro todo volvió a la normalidad, estaba llegando a su casa cuando una furgoneta se le cruzo , pego un volantazo y la consiguió esquivar , parte derecha del deportivo se levanto , Eriol fue muy rápido y gracias a un hechizo procedente de su mano derecha el coche poso las cuatro ruedas en el asfalto , de manera que el que viera lo sucedido creyera que fue pura surte .

Eriol no podía esperar a hablar con el otro conductor así que arranco y antes de que se diera cuenta había abandonado el lugar del accidente.

Eriol recorrió apenas dos manzanas y llego a su casa , aparco el coche en el garaje y subió por una puerta que comunicaba el mismo con el interior de la mansión , cuando todos le vieron aparecer se sorprendieron mucho , todos excepto Elena que había visto ya en una ocasión como Eriol usaba esa carta .

Elena: Hermano me prometiste no volverías a coger el deportivo , deja ya de usar la carta Reloj Biológico –dijo en tono de reprimenda y un poco enfadada-

Eriol: Esta bien Elena yo también te he echado de menos – dijo esto mientras ordenaba a la carta que volviera a su mano –

Ante los presentes la persona madura que se encontraba ante ellos se convirtió en el que todos reconocieron como Eriol.

Después de eso saludo a todos los presentes , y conversaron un rato hasta que Eriol le dijo a Sakura.

Has incumplido las reglas del concilio Sakura – inquirió Eriol con una sonrisa de misterio-

Sakura: Por que , no entiendo como – dijo Sakura extrañada.

Eriol: Tus poderes han crecido mucho Sakura , ayudaste a Li a deshacerse de la tormenta , pude notarlo con toda claridad.

Sakura: Entonces no estaba soñando , no – dijo Sakura como si quisiera salir de dudas-

Eriol: A si es , pero no hay problema , como soy yo quien ha convocado el concilio no habrá ningún problema al respecto .

Tanto Nakuru como Spi miraron a su maestro con un signo de interrogación pegado en la cara , Eriol los miro y dijo : Ya lo entenderéis a su debido tiempo .

**Después de una buena cena todos se acostaron sobre las 12 , ya que mañana tendrían un día duro , ya que Eriol les había pedido ayuda para terminar los últimos detalles del concilio que se celebraría pasado mañana**


	5. Barajas

5)Barajas.

Ángel estaba desesperado , la huelga de controladores aéreos habían retrasado mucho el viaje a Londres de el y su maestro Andrés , y aun todavía no sabían lo que iban ha hacer , tenían prisa ya que debían estar en Inglaterra antes de 32 horas.

Andrés se dirigía hacia su pupilo negando con la cabeza, no había ningún vuelo disponible, el joven profesor viendo como lo miraba su pupilo dijo: Tranquilo , tengo un As en la manga así que despreocúpate .

Andrés se sorprendió de lo que acaba de decir su maestro , y su preocupación descendió notablemente, se acomodo en su asiento conformándose con esperar , toda la noche si hiciese falta .

Hablando apara si mismo pero su voz llego al oído de Ángel : Son las 12:30 espero que no se moleste , si no seria capaz de desintégrame –esto ultimo sorprendió a Ángel , ya que su maestro no temía a nadie, que el supiera claro- bueno no importa si no lo llamo no podremos llegar a tiempo.

Cogió su móvil y marco , espero impaciente a que cogieran el teléfono , cuando alguien dijo – Residencia Hiiragizawa- Dijo Nakuru somnolienta.

Andrés: Nakuru esta tu maestro por ahí , necesito su ayuda , soy Andrés- dijo casi susurrando-

Nakuru: Espera ahora lo llamo.

Entonces en la mansión victoriana se escucho – !EEEEEEEEEErrrrrrriiiioooollllllll teléfono¡¡¡¡¡¡- que hizo que se retumbaran las paredes y sobresaltó a Eriol que estaba en su cuarto pensando , que acto seguido bajo las hermosas escaleras de su casa , bajo a su biblioteca , donde estaba su viejo teléfono , justo cuando Nakuru se disponía a gritar el nombre de la persona que esperaba al otro lado de la línea , Eriol hizo un gesto de silencio que enmudeció a la joven guardiana .

Eriol: Hola Andrés esperaba tu llamada , a si que no estaba dormido .

Andrés: Menos mal , pero creo que Nakuru habría despertado a las piedras, de todas formas voy al grano necesito tu ayuda no puedo salir de Madrid y se que tu puede ayudarme a llegar a Londres.

Eriol: No creo que sea prudente hacer que un vuelo salga para vosotros solos , ya que la gente se extrañaría , bueno ya se dirigíos a los cuartos de baño del aeropuerto , y sabréis que tenéis que hacer OK , os veré muy pronto.

Bueno Nakuru vamos a hacer un viejo truco – dijo Eriol con una mirada enigmática –

Con la ayuda de la magia movió los muebles para dejar espacio libre , hizo aparecer su báculo rápidamente , su circulo mágico apareció en el suelo delante de el poco a poco empezó ha aparecer una imagen que era inconfundiblemente el baño del aeropuerto de Barajas, en la imagen estaban Andrés y Ángel esperando , en ese momento pronuncio Eriol: Espacio sideral habré un portal entre esta casa y el lugar de la imagen , hazlo por el rango que me ha sido otorgado .

Su báculo brillo intensamente , una luz azul emano del circulo mágico , y provoco un pequeño tornado , el cual también apareció en Barajas , tanto Andrés como Ángel se introdujeron en el mismo , y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaban en frente de Eriol, el cual los miraba con satisfacción al ver sus caras sorprendidas.

Eriol: Bienvenidos a Londres – dijo sonriendo-

Andrés: Telé transporte , es increíble , no estas cansado- dijo con curiosidad –

Eriol: Si , después de hacer una tormenta que no se puede disipar, hacer unos cincuenta sellos de nivel alto para el concilio y esto , pues si estoy cansado.-dijo sarcásticamente-(En realidad estaba exhausto , había sido un día duro)

El Día en Londres había sido nubloso, pero al contrario de las costas Inglesas , la noche era preciosa , el cielo estaba completamente despejado , Sakura que no había conciliado el sueño, bajo las escaleras y decidió dar una paseo por el campo, había escuchado trozos de una conversación en la biblioteca pero no le dio importancia y se interno en el patio de la mansión , se sentía rara como si hubiera algo que había olvidado .

Ángel dejo a su maestro y a Eriol conversando y se interno en el patio, en el que vio a una joven que lo dejo extasiado , a su parecer era hermosa , pero lo que mas le sorprendió fue que idéntica a Clara , su novia a la que perdió hace un año.

El se acerco y noto su esencia , era pura y poderosa tanto que le recordó a la que había sentido en la biblioteca, pero era claramente distinta , la joven giro la cabeza y saludo al chico en japonés , por lo que este no lo entendió.

Entonces el joven dijo claramente en español: OH llave que ocultas los poderes de mi estrella , la estrella de David , relévame la verdadera naturaleza de tu poder , ahora. La estrella de David brillo en todo su esplendor cuando saco una de sus cartas y Ángel pronunció ¡Comunicación! . En ese instante , Sakura lo observaba muy sorprendida pero ahora comprendía lo que Ángel le decía.

Ángel: Hola , me llamo Ángel – dijo un poco nervioso –

Sakura : Yo me llamo Sakura Kinomoto – dijo algo ruborizada-

Sakura : ¿Eres maestro de cartas? – pregunto , casi aseverando-

Ángel : Si , si lo soy – interrumpiendo Sakura dijo – Yo también , soy la maestra de las antiguas Clow Cards .

Ángel : Guau , increíble , entonces tu eres la que con 11 años capturo y transformo las 52 cartas de Clow, -dijo sin disimular su sorpresa-

Sakura : Mas o menos , pero como sabes eso- pregunto intrigada- (nota: dice mas o menos porque son 53 cartas, hay que sumar a Hope fusión de la carta sin nombre y Vació)

Ángel : Mi maestro , si Eriol lo sabia supongo que fue el quien se lo dijo , mi maestro me había hablado de Eriol sin decirme su nombre, pero por la descripción que me dio mi maestro supongo que fue el , además mientras Andrés mi maestro me ayudaba a convertir las cartas siempre te ponía a ti de ejemplo.

Sakura: Ah, eres muy perspicaz , pero a que no sabes por que Eriol lo sabe

Ángel : No ni idea .

Sakura : El es la reencarnación de Clow y me hizo todo tipo de pruebas , para que fuera cambiando todas las cartas , se puede decir que era mi maestro en la sombra.

Ángel: ¿Hablas en serio?- dijo bromeando-

Sakura: Bueno si , pero cambiando de tema quieres que te presente a las cartas, -dijo Sakura con un tono tan amable que hizo que el joven se ruborizara-

Ángel: Bu..uu...eno -dijo un tanto nervioso-

Sakura se levanto , y sin necesidad de báculo , saco las 52 (espejo esta en casa de Sakura en Tokio) cartas Sakura y las tiro al aire , las cartas formaron un circulo alrededor de los jóvenes , dos espectadores no invitados estaban viendo la escena , tanto Eriol como Andrés miraban por la ventana .

El circulo mágico de Sakura apareció y llamo a todas las cartas una a una y se las fue presentando al asombrado Ángel , las 52 saludaron a Sakura y Ángel , la carta llamada flor saco a bailar un vals al joven , que sorprendido se dejo llevar , Sakura no paraba de reírse, al igual que Eriol y Andrés, lo cual hizo que su presencia no pasara inadvertida.


	6. Recuerdos

6)Recuerdos

Aquella divertida imagen hizo que el cerebro de Eriol viajara al pasado, a un pasado remoto, a su antigua vida como Clow , el lugar que veía era precioso , un paraje olvidado en la antigua Inglaterra , había muchos magos vestidos con extraños ropajes , cuando de repente una voz dijo sobresaliendo ante las demás: El baile de primavera va ha empezar, por favor que las parejas se adelanten , vamos ha empezar con un vals . La imagen cambiaba mirando hacia un asiento vacío en el cual se sentó, saludo a algunos chicos de su edad y se sentó , una joven lo miraba insistentemente, pero Clow no parecía darse cuenta. La joven estaba extasiada contemplando al joven Clow, que portaba un traje de estilo oriental y una coleta que le llegaba hasta los hombros , la joven se preguntaba por que ninguna chica le sacaba a bailar . Segundos después decidió acercarse , cuando estuvo frente a el dijo: Joven aceptaría bailar con migo esta pieza – dijo tratando de ocultar sus ardientes mejillas-

Clow: ¿Por qué no? -dijo contemplando a joven de arriba a bajo- .

Entonces los dos jóvenes comenzaron a bailar lentamente , sus miradas se cruzaron un par de veces produciendo espontáneamente sonrojos en sus mejillas.

De repente Eriol volvió al presente y le dijo a Andrés que todos deberían acostarse ya que mañana tendrían un largo día.

Andrés desde la ventana llamo a Sakura y Ángel y les dijo que se acostaran, tanto Andrés como su pupilo durmieron en sendas habitaciones de invitados , Sakura se acostó en una cama junto a la de su amiga de la infancia, se quedo dormida a los pocos minutos. Oscuridad , luego luz , Sakura veía un magnifico jardín , todas y cada una de las plantas florecían , era primavera , el jardín era parecido al que había abandonado hacía un momento , pero algo distinto , contemplo unas figuras, que al parecer eran mas altas que ella , no conocía a ninguna , pero podía diferenciar que eran un hombre y una mujer, giro la cabeza y vio una casa de aspecto antiguo, para Sakura el sueño parecía casi real, pero a diferencia de los sueños premonitorios que solía tener este no podía controlarlo , veía a través de los ojos de alguien , quizás una niña pues podía distinguir pelo rubio sobre sus hombros. Volvió a mirar hacia las figuras que antes había mirado y descubrió a un hombre y una mujer , a Sakura se le hacia muy familiar , el joven hombre que veía ante si , pero no era capaz de saber por que .

Niña : Papi me enseñaras a jugar con las cartas hoy – dijo la niña emocionada-

Padre: Puede que si – dijo con una sonrisa-

Madre: Todavía es muy pequeña , ya tendrá tiempo no crees – dijo la joven madre mirando enternecedoramente a su hija- .

De repente , se despertó , estaba en la cama junto a su amiga del alma que dormía placidamente, eran las 7 de la mañana , se vistió procurando no hacer ruido y bajo por las escaleras, se dirigió hacia la cocina donde se encontró a Eriol preparándose su desayuno , Sakura prefirió no contarle a Eriol sobre lo del sueño , pues le parecía muy confuso, además no quería añadirle mas preocupaciones , parecía tenso y algo nervioso , nunca lo había visto así .

Eriol: Te apetece jugar un partido de baloncesto, suelo jugar cuando estoy nervioso y creo que lo necesito, además tenemos tiempo.

Sakura: Bueno , pero no vale usar magia –dijo Sakura entendiendo que realmente lo necesitaba-

Los dos jóvenes se dirigieron hacia una pista de baloncesto que había en la casa de Eriol, mas concretamente en la parte trasera.

Mientras Eriol y Sakura jugaban , dos jóvenes extranjeros buscaban una mansión que debía estar por ahí cerca, eran conscientes de que era muy temprano pero el joven no podía esperar.

De repente el adolescente contemplo a Sakura y Eriol jugando , se quedo sobretodo contemplando la figura de Sakura .

Shaoran deja de mirarla así y ve a verla , espabila – dijo en un tono guasón Meiling-

Acto seguido tanto Shaoran como Meiling saltaron la valla de la casa de Eriol con la ayuda del poder del viento , en ese momento Eriol los vio dijo: Bienvenidos a mi casa Li , y a usted también señorita – Meiling – completo la susodicha .

Sakura: Hola –dijo riendo nerviosamente, girando la cabeza pues estaba de espaldas y con el balón en la mano –

Shaoran: Hola Eriol, hola Sakura – dijo esto ultimo con un tono especial-

Después de una pequeña conversación Eriol invito a desayunar a Mei y a Li , la conversación continuo , en el comedor donde todos se reunieron , Eriol hizo las presentaciones de forma que todos se conocieran , los cuatro guardianes volvieron a su formas originales tanto Yukito que se transformo en el guardián Yue , un ser halado , blanco , parecido a un ángel , Nakuru en Rubi Luna , de aspecto parecido a Yue pero sus halas son como las de una mariposa gigante, era guardián de Eriol.

El guardián del sello de las Sakura Cards Keroberos y Spinel Sun ambos con apariencia felina , el primero mas bien parecido a un tigre y el segundo a una pantera negra. Después de un rato hablando todos juntos, algunos encabezados por Eriol se dirigieron a la salida : Sakura , Li , Mei , Yukito (forma falsa de yue) y Kero(f. f. del guardián del sello) .

Eriol: Volveremos tarde, dijo al resto del personal que se quedaba en la casa, cuidadme la casa por favor .


	7. Mas trabajo

Mas trabajo

En Tokio eran las 4 de la tarde y espejo había ido con las amigas de su maestra a tomar algo antes de ir a casa, cuando estaba saliendo de la heladería y despidiéndose de sus amigas espejo , Touya apareció con el coche , este al ver a espejo toco el claxon y llamo a espejo (la llamo Sakura) , esta se dirigió hacia el coche e instantes después se subió en el asiento del acompañante, entonces Touya se dirigió a espejo y le dijo¿Cómo te ha ido el día , monstruo? –dijo esto ultimo con picardía-

Espejo: Ya te he dicho que no me llames así – dijo con un enfado fingido-

Touya: Creo que sobre actúas, las amigas de Sakura se han dado cuenta de algo.

Espejo: Parece que no

Touya: Tienes algo que hacer para mañana –pregunto interesado-

Espejo : Tengo deberes de mates , lengua , ingles, y tengo que hacer una dieta equilibrada para educación física –dijo todo esto contando con los dedos de las manos como suele hacer Sakura-.

Touya: Valla creo que tienes muchas cosas por hacer y yo que quería invitarte al cine – dijo con lastima- bueno no podrá ser.

Espejo: Si acabo pronto podremos ir –pregunto espejo ilusionada-

Touya : Si , pero no vallas a hacer ninguna chapuza , como hace Sakura – Dijo esto con tono burlón-

Espejo: No te metas con mi maestra –dijo mostrando enfado -

El joven Touya condujo hasta la residencia Kinomoto donde dejo a espejo , la cual saludo al padre de Sakura y subió ha hacer los deberes, la adolescente saco sus libros y empezó ha hacer la tarea con mucho afán, cuando el viejo móvil de Sakura sonó, la chica se acercó , cogió el teléfono y pulso el botón para descolgar y dijo: Hola?- ese hola llego hasta el repetidor de la ciudad de Tokio, que después fue transmitido vía satélite hasta un repetidor en Londres y recibido por el móvil de Eriol que actualmente usaba Sakura-

Sakura: Hola soy yo Sakura , como estas – pregunto con algo de preocupación-

Espejo: Ama Sakura estoy bien –dijo sonriendo- pero tu hermano se dio cuenta desde el principio

Sakura: No lo entiendo , se supone que no tiene poderes, que le dijiste.

Espejo: Le dije que estabas en Londres y para que estabas allí , lo siento maestra pero estaba muy preocupado- dijo esto ultimo con voz apenada –

Sakura: Bueno y mis compañeros de clase , que se dieron cuenta – pregunto temerosa-

Espejo: Bueno no, pero un tal José no me deja en paz, quiere que salga con el o algo así

Sakura: Ni se te ocurra salir con el ese tipo es un pesado , esta enamorado de mi pero nunca le he hecho caso –dijo con un poco de rabia en su voz-

Espejo: Esta bien , no lo haré , otra pregunta , si cuando veo a alguien , me pongo nerviosa , me avergüenzo , el corazón me late más rápido , que es lo que me pasa-pregunto curiosa-

Sakura : Parece que estuvieras enamorada – dijo sonriendo y añadió- ¿quién es?

Espejo: Esto...esto , pu...e...s. es ...tu hermano – dijo vacilante, y sonrojada hasta las orejas-

Sakura¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿Cómo! – dijo gritando

En ese instante Eriol la interrumpió indicándole que ya habían llegado, puesto que Sakura había aprovechado el viaje en barco hasta la isla Wight, así que dejó pendiente la conversación con espejo de la que se despidió rápidamente.

La milenaria carta de Clow y actual carta Sakura se sentía muy confusa, estaba realmente enamorada del hermano de su maestra , pero de repente dejo de pensar y se puso a hacer la tarea, termino todo su trabajo antes de las 7:30 de la tarde así que Touya la llevo al cine.

* * *

Eriol y compañía bajaron del barco, el cual trasportaba muebles, que parecían antiguos envueltos cuidadosamente, el capitán del barco junto con sus subalternos descargaron todos los muebles, cuando los hombres estaban en el barco Eriol los durmió con su magia , gracias a Sakura y la carta poder transportaron todos los muebles hacia una antigua iglesia , casi derrumbada . Dejaron los muebles en la puerta y Eriol dijo: Esperad a que los sellos estén activos antes de volver a hacer magia -dijo Eriol en un susurro- .

Entonces el joven mago recorrió todo aquel solar y vio con agrado que el señor , había terminado su trabajo, fue hacia el sello principal y lo activo diciendo: Sella este lugar a la vista y que toda magia que se produzca en el interior no salga.

Esas palabras tuvieron la virtud que hacer que todos los sellos se activasen .

Eriol se reunió con los de mas, con la ayuda de sus poderes Eriol, Sakura, Li, Yue y Kero , convirtieron ese lugar en una acogedora sala, por supuesto también hay que contar con Mei que tuvo algunas ideas, además de organizar las mas de 200 casas que se montaron (ya que muchos magos no tienen lugar donde quedarse) . Los magos del consejo , como los había llamado Eriol, se sentaran en un lugar privilegiado, sus asientos eran de mármol envejecido de primera calidad , en cuanto al sonido , no hubo problemas ya que una iglesia se construye teniendo en cuenta la sonoridad.

Todos ellos algo fatigados volvieron de la misma forma en que llegaron y sobre la hora del almuerzo llegaron a casa, el cual recibieron con gusto, mas tarde todos durmieron una agradable siesta.


	8. Confesiones

Confesiones

Después de una agotadora jornada Eriol fue la biblioteca, se sentía intranquilo, algo de lo que una observadora Tomoyo se había percatado, dicha joven lo siguió hasta la biblioteca e inquirió a Eriol¿Pasa algo?- dijo con cara de preocupación-

Eriol: No nada ... nada –dijo Eriol mostrando un temple imperturbable-

Tomoyo: Creo que pasa algo , te noto nervioso , pero sobretodo delante de Sakura¿Qué pasa ?- volvió a preguntar expresando preocupación-

Eriol: Esta bien , siéntate y te lo explicare –dijo con una cara extremadamente seria-

Pero será una explicación mágica , así que presta atención , ya que no encuentro palabras.

Eriol hizo aparecer su báculo, su circulo mágico se ilumino en el suelo de mármol , una luz rojiza envolvió a ambos jóvenes y fueron apareciendo varias imágenes .

La primera de ellas era un bosque donde dos amigos jugaban tranquilamente , vestían una ropa antigua , los jóvenes jugaban al escondite , tendrían unos 11 años. Los tonos de la estación otoñal adornaban la escena, hojas de abetos por el suelo, amontonadas por doquier , tanto así que uno de los escondites preferidos de los niños eran bajo las hojas. Cuando se cansaron de jugar cada uno se dirigió a su casa , la imagen siguió a uno de los chicos , que tomaba un sendero , también conocido como el paseo del cerezo, ya que a ambos lados del camino había cierta cantidad de estos árboles, cuando dicho camino se termino y se disponía a cruzar un hermoso puente , vio a una chica que miraba ensimismada el río y decidió acercarse, cuando estuvo cerca se puso a contemplar el rió también, cuando la niña se percato de la presencia del niño dijo: Ahhh, me has asustado que haces aquí – pregunto algo alterada-

Niño: Bueno la verdad es que te vi. aquí sentada mirando el agua y decidí acercarme –dijo amablemente-

Chica¿Cómo te llamas? – dijo como queriendo cambiar de tema-

Niño: Mi nombre es Clow Reed Li y ¿tu como te llamas?-pregunto Clow curioso.

Chica: Mi nombre es Reiko, a propósito, vives por aquí cerca –pregunto con algo de curiosidad-

Clow: Bueno vivo al otro lado del río, en la primera casa que hay a la derecha, y tu Reiko , donde vives?.

Reiko : Bueno yo vivo a 30 minutos en aquella dirección –dijo señalando el camino que bordeaba el rió- Bueno he de irme, creo que mi madre me espera – dijo precipitadamente y con prontitud se marcho-

Eriol que al tiempo que veía la escena recordaba ese momento exclamo: Esa es la primera vez que la vi. . Tomoyo quería decir algo pero no pudo ya que, la escena cambio a un joven Clow de 17 años bailando con la misma joven , Tomoyo la reconoció de inmediato , fue la mujer del pozo que hacia algunos años les había traído problemas a Sakura, ya que tenia un control sobre el agua increíble .

La siguiente imagen era de noche , había una espléndida Luna llena , había mucha gente vestida con sus mejores trajes, reconoció a un nervioso Clow al lado de un hombre anciano con un atuendo que parecía una túnica ritual , una joven se dirigía hacia Clow con paso firme pero lento, al ritmo de una música extraña, había mucha gente sentada en el suelo contemplando la escena , cuando la joven llego hasta Clow en anciano comenzó a hablar.

Anciano: Desde hace mas de dos mil años los magos y magas de todos los continentes y ciudades del mundo, se han unido por la luna , uno de los astros que mas influencia tiene sobre la magia , en este día en que la Luna se encuentra en todo su esplendor uniremos a Clow Reed Li y Reiko

El anciano completo el ritual, en ese momento Eriol comenzó ha hablar:(mientras habla las imágenes de esos sucesos aparecen delate de ellos) Pasados dos años , Reiko se quedo embarazada , hace poco que soy capaz de recordad eso ya que Clow puso un hechizo sobre mi para que no lo recordara, bueno me estoy yendo por las ramas será mejor que continué.

Pusimos de nombre a la niña Sakura , por una serie de circunstancias nos separamos y ella se quedo con Sakura, pero a los 5 años mas o menos ella murió, tuve que recoger a Sakura y llevármela a casa, ese el tiempo en que me traslade a Japón, al tiempo que cuidaba de Sakura , fui creando una a una las cartas , hasta que un trágico día en el que Sakura jugaba con la carta veloz, se calló por un agujero mientras la perseguía, con tan mala suerte que sufrió una hemorragia interna , claro Clow no supo que hacer , pero le prometió que algún día volverían a verse y recito el hechizo de reencarnación que la traería de vuelta en otro tiempo, reencarnada en Sakura Kinomoto.

Tomoyo: A si que por eso te ponías nervioso, no crees que sería mejor que se lo dijeras .

Eriol: Sakura, es posible que le causara un fuerte shok , por eso decidí no decírselo por ahora, además ni siquiera Clow quería que yo lo supiese, creo que hay algo mas que no logro recordar. –dijo esto ultimo mas para si mismo que para Tomoyo-

Tomoyo¿Por qué me lo has contado a mi, podías habértelo callado? -dijo con cara de incertidumbre-

Eriol: Bueno la verdad, es que necesitaba contárselo a alguien y me pareció buena idea contártelo –dijo con voz suave casi melodiosa-

Después de una pequeña charla sobre temas como literatura etc. Eriol decidió retirarse a su cuarto.


	9. El Dia del concilio

El Día del Concilio

Eran las 10 de la mañana, el concilio se inauguraría a las cinco de la tarde, Eriol mando a prisa, todas las cartas destinadas a los magos que habían venido de todas partes del mundo, las cartas volaron recorriendo la mayoría de los hoteles londinenses, donde encontraban a sus destinatarios, informando a estos del lugar y hora del evento.

Eriol suspiro de alivio al haber concluido ya su trabajo y se dijo para si : "espero que todo salga bien".

* * *

En un café londinense se encontraban dos hombres que ha primera vista habrían pasado desapercibidos, de no ser por la larga melena que portaba uno de ellos, uno de los hombres parecía muy molesto y exclamo: Además puso una prueba y todo para poder entrar a Londres, esa dichosa tormenta . 

: Debe tener un gran poder señor, debería tener cuidado –dijo con prudencia el segundo hombre-

?2: Que tenga cuidado el si debe tener cuidado con migo, si averiguo quien convoco este concilio se va a enterar, solo yo tengo la potestad de convocar un concilio –dijo el segundo hombre con voz baja pero con un tono enojado-

: De todas formas usted piensa ir , no?

?2: Si , pienso ir , pero mi principal motivación es averiguar quien lo ha convocado.

: Quizás fue Clow , la fuerza que sentí provenir de la tormenta parecía en esencia la misma que la de Clow.

?2: Jeorge , no digas tonterías, el no pudo hacer esto , esta muerto, hace mas de 300 años que murió.

: De verdad no crees que la voluntad de vengarse no lo haría volver de nuevo a este mundo –dijo entornando seriamente los ojos hacia la persona con quien conversaba-

?2: Creo que ya se vengo de mi en el pasado , te recuerdo que me destrozo, me mató, no creo que quisiera mas venganza que esa –dijo con una sonrisa en los labios-

Jorge¿De que se ríe mi señor?

?2: Ya lo entenderás a su debido tiempo Jeorge, entenderás por que yo gane esa batalla.

Jorge: Pero si usted murió en esa batalla , señor , a que se refiere –dijo sorprendido –

Los dos hombres desaparecieron sin dejar rastro , como las sombras desaparecen cuando la luz lo ilumina todo por completo y como si de un rayo de luz se tratara el ambiente del local empezó iluminarse, la gente hablaba animosamente , cuando antes todo lo que se escuchaba era el sonido del silencio.

La hora del concilio se acerba, Eriol , Sakura , Li, Yue, Keroberos, Ángel y Andrés se disponían a salir hacia el concilio , Li tuvo que ir a su hotel a buscar a su madre, que le acompañaba en este viaje .

Eriol estaba algo nervioso , había soñado algo la noche pasada que lo intrigaba, un enemigo del pasado reaparecería, pero no sabia de quien se trataba, decidió estar alerta .

* * *

La hora se acerba lentamente , eran las 4:30 de la tarde , muchos magos , utilizaron el medio tradicional para atravesar el atlántico hacia la isla, otros volaron hacia el lugar , algunos incluso se tele transportaron. El bullicio de gente se hacia notar , pero una vez atravesado el sello mágico las personas desaparecían para la vista de las personas normales , fueron entrando por grupos , tanto Sakura como Eriol los ayudaban a acomodarse en las dependencias de la antigua iglesia, cada uno en el sitio correspondiente según la invitación . Li y su madre fueron de los últimos en llegar, todos se acomodaron tal y como estaba previsto , el jefe del concilio hablo entonces a todos los allí reunidos. 

Jefe del concilio: Hoy se han reunido aquí a los mejores magos del mundo, hay asuntos que tratar y por supuesto la introducción en este circulo de las caras nuevas, aunque como siempre , hay representaciones de todos los Clanes , los LI, SHU , que vienen del lejano oriente , además de los Clanes occidentales: el Lopit, el Lupin , os doy la bienvenida a Inglaterra y os deseo buena ventura .

Ahora se procederá a una reunión del consejo mayor, en las estancias de fuera hay preparado una merienda, disfrutadla.

¡QUEDA ABIERTO EL CONCILIO DEL SIGLO XXI! –este mensaje se emitió de su boca en todos los idiomas conocidos y por conocer, todo el mundo estallo en un aplauso desorbitado.


	10. El Consejo Mayor

10)El Consejo Mayor

En una sala contigua un grupo de personas, hablaban entre si cuando dos hombres entraron, uno de ellos era el jefe del concilio, en ese momento un silencio sepulcral invadió la sala, de repente una voz potente , dura y seca grito desgarrando el aire:

¡Quiennn ha convocado este concilioooooo, maldita sea que alguien conteste –dijo Jeorge el lugarteniente del jefe del concilio-

¿Cómo que usted no lo ha convocado?-dijo muy sorprendido un joven sentado muy cerca de Jeorge y mirando a la izquierda de el mencionado Jorge–

No Luis , no he convocado ningún concilio , y por lo que veo vosotros tampoco habéis sido, y entonces como es posible que se halla convocado-pregunto sosegadamente pero con un tono irónico el jefe del concilio-

Luis: Recibimos el sello del concilio, firmado mágicamente, lo comprobamos y vimos que era correcto y acatamos lo que decía su contenido.

El jefe del concilio: Ósea que básicamente le hicisteis caso a una carta, podíais haberos comunicado conmigo, para comprobarlo.

Grant: Yo soy Grant el enlace diplomático del concilio , el encargado de comprobar la validez de los mensajes, ese mensaje era valido en todo , si no fue usted quien lo envió fue alguien que puede imitar su huella mágica con una exactitud inusitada, lo cual me lleva a la pregunta quien pudo hacer algo parecido -dijo de forma brillante y mirando a los presentes con un ligero brillo en los ojos-

Jeorge :Entonces insinúas que alguno de los aquí presentes fue quien lo hizo

Grant: Es posible

Entonces un murmullo se produjo en la sala, se acusaban entre si y se sembró la discordia en el consejo . Mientras se producía el jefe del concilio ensimismado, pensando que ninguno de los allí presentes podía tener el poder para falsificar su firma, en su mente el nombre del mago Clow , resonaba cada vez mas fuerte y empezó a pensar seriamente en esa posibilidad.

Señores, no creo que halláis sido ninguno de vosotros , pero incluso así , haremos que este concilio marque la diferencia , me gustaría que empezáramos con el siguiente punto del día, hay que organizar las actividades de mañana .

La reunión paso sin ninguna complicación mas, todo lo programado con antelación fue ratificado, dejando todo dispuesto para el día siguiente incluido "El Desafió", una especie de torneo de lucha.


	11. El Desafortunado Encuentro

11) El Desafortunado encuentro

Tanto Sakura como Eriol y Sakura iban juntos mientras los demás iban por libre, Eriol estaba algo tenso pero consiguió calmarse, Sakura no se dios cuenta de nada ya que miraba muy interesada un dragón que había aparecido de la nada, Sakura se quedo contemplándolo cuando un joven un 16 años dijo:

Es una preciosidad verdad señorita –dijo el joven muy educadamente-

Eriol: Es una ilusión excelente , no crees Sakura –asevero con una ligera sonrisa-

Sakura: Guau, parece de verdad- dijo mostrando una cara muy sorprendida –

Eriol: Sakura , por que no le muestras lo que eres capaz de hacer –dijo con una sonrisa enigmática hacia el joven y mirando por ultimo a Sakura-

Sakura: Vale.

Acto seguido Sakura pronuncio el conjuro para liberar su llave , cogió una carta , pero antes de que pudiera continuar Eriol le recordó de donde procedía el poder de la carta (Nota: La carta ilusión es capaz de hacer aparecer aquello que mas amas o temes), Sakura continuó y llamo a la carta con este conjuro: "Haz que vea a quien este dentro de su corazón ¡Ilusión!

La carta tomo la forma de una joven , Sakura no podía ver quien era , pero esta no era mucho mas alta que el . El joven se sorprendió tanto que no pudo decir nada, pero entre las múltiples personas que se encontraban en el patio una persona no dejaba de quitarle la vista a Eriol y a Sakura, recordaba perfectamente esa carta, esa carta la creo y uso contra el su mayor enemigo , Clow Reed Li.

La confusión se estaba apoderando del jefe del concilio que contemplaba atónito, lo que ocurría, la presencia de esa joven era idéntica a la de aquella niñita , la hija de Clow y Reiko , pero también empezaba a sospechar que Clow era ese muchacho del pelo azulado que sonreía enigmáticamente por doquier.

Decidió dejar de ocultar su presencia asegurándose de que ese joven la sintiera , justo cuando Eriol volvió la cara para mirar el había desaparecido, Eriol sintió como si esa presencia le desgarrara el alma, sus recuerdos se amontonaban por salir, muchas imágenes, que nunca había visto, tantas y tan rápido que Eriol perdió el equilibrio y estuvo apunto de desmayarse.

Sakura rápidamente lo sujeto , se excusó y se marcho con Eriol a unos lavabos cercanos , Eriol medio inconsciente entro y se llevo las manos a la cara , las imágenes no paraban de llegar a su mente , y sentía como si cada imagen le destruyera por dentro , no podía controlarse , sus ojos estaban encencidios como de rabia , rompió el cristal del baño con un puñetazo, Sakura entro de improviso , Eriol salió corriendo del baño dejando atrás a Sakura.

Eriol salió de los dominios del concilio , pero la rabia y el fortísimo dolor de cabeza no habían pasado , hasta que por fin se dio cuenta de la clave, conocía ese hechizo , con mucho esfuerzo , se concentro en las palabras exactas con las que anular este conjuro: Por el poder que me otorgan los astros , concédeme la libertad de este hechizó realizado por Victor .

Una luz brillante se hizo sentir y el dolor de cabeza y la furia repentina desaparecieron.

Valla... valla es tan fuerte como antes, ni siquiera le a costado trabajo deshacerse del hechizó- dijo el jefe del concilio-

Jeorge: Pero, si le ha desconcertado , señor –dijo sintiendo admiración por su interlocutor-

Esta prueba indica que el es Clow y que posiblemente fue quien convoco este concilio , lo malo es que el tiene potestad para ello , algunos magos le dieron el titulo del mago mas grande de todos los tiempos , con lo cual su firma magia es tan valida como la mía .

* * *

Sakura: Eriol te encuentras bien –dijo con una cara de preocupación tremenda- 

Eriol: Estoy bien no te preocupes, aunque creo que alguien me quiso gastar una broma .

Sakura : Una broma, sentí una presencia muy poderosa justo antes de que te marearas, no creo que fuera ninguna broma, pero parece que te supiste librar de lo que fuera, no –dijo mas calmada y con una expresión de comprensión en los ojos-

Sakura convenció a Eriol para irse temprano, Li acompaño a su madre que no se entero de lo acontecido. Sakura estaba muy preocupada por Eriol aunque quiso preguntarle , decidió que no era el mejor momento.


	12. El pasado sale a la luz

12) El pasado sale a la luz

Primero oscuridad luego luz y poco apoco una imagen se iba haciendo nítida , un jardín , muchas flores era lo que destacaba , era una imagen vista a través de los ojos de una joven que hablaba con el que parecía su padre , Sakura estaba desconcertada , había tenido sueños premonitorios, pero en cambio este no lo parecía , ya que parecía el pasado.

Sakura se había percatado de que el señor que hablaba era Clow, pensó que quizás estaba relacionado con lo que había ocurrido hacia unas horas en el concilio ,pero no llego a ninguna conclusión mas, ya que el sueño acabo .

* * *

Eran las 7 de la mañana , Eriol se despertó de repente , sus sueños le rebelaban el pasado que hasta ahora no lograba recordar , ese hechizo lo había hecho recordar y las cosas estaban mas claras ahora , sabia que era lo que tenia que hacer, seguir adelante con sus planes para modificar el concilio y si era necesario enfrentarse con su pasado de nuevo.

Eriol estaba mas tranquilo ahora que sabia a lo que se enfrentaba , pero aparte de su antiguo enemigo le preocupaba Sakura, ya que pensaba que igual que le ocurría a el, los recuerdos de la antigua vida de Sakura podían presentarse a través de sus sueños , pero esto tan solo era una conjetura y dejo de pensar en esa posibilidad.

* * *

Al otro lado de la mansión Sakura se despertaba, el sueño que había tenido le resulta confuso, pero esta vez decidió que en cuanto viera a Eriol hablaría con el de sus sueños, ya que tenia la sensación de que estuviesen relacionados con lo acontecido ayer en el concilio, estaba preocupada ya que si ese mago pudo hechizar a Eriol quizás todos estaban en peligro y por primera vez en su vida era consciente de un peligro autentico.

En ese momento Eriol salía de la cocina y se dirigía hacia la biblioteca, para consultar algunos libros cuando de improviso se cruzo con Sakura , que sin mediar palabra lo siguió .

Aquella biblioteca era enorme , Tomoyo estaba allí buscando algunos libros cuado oyó una conversación .

Sakura : Eriol quiero preguntarte algo –dijo en un tono serio, nada normal en ella-

Eriol dejo de darle la espalda y dijo¿Qué quieres preguntarme querida Sakura?-dijo con su sonrisa enigmática de siempre-

Sakura : Quiero hablarte de lo de que ocurrió ayer y la relación que hay con mis sueños –dijo Sakura algo preocupada-

Eriol¿Sueños, desde cuando tienes esos sueños y porque crees que están relacionados con migo- pregunto con interés-

Sakura: Bueno , como te explico , veo a Clow pero como si fuera una niña, y el la trata como si fuera su hija , estos sueños los tengo desde que llegue a Londres, y creo que puede estar relacionado con ese tipo que te ataco en el concilio.

Eriol: Quieres saber porque tiene esos sueños , no , puedo ayudarte, pero no creo que estén relacionado con esto, mas bien diría que es otra cosa.

Sakura: Pero de todas formas me gustaría saber que me esta pasando y si esta relacionado o no con esto- dijo Sakura decidida

Eriol: Esta bien haré todo lo que pueda-dijo Eriol recogiendo algo de valor-

Eriol hizo aparecer su báculo , y con su magia desplazo los muebles que había alrededor, he hizo levitar a Sakura, ella se relajo completamente mientras Eriol se concentraba, Eriol buscaba en la presencia de Sakura algún resto de la magia de Clow, la cual posiblemente había sellado su memoria, en el pasado, una vez había localizado la fuente del hechizo desmemorizante abrió los ojos y recito un hechizo casi inteligible, la magia de Clow desapareció lentamente del cuerpo de Sakura mientras descendía lentamente sobre los brazos de Eriol, la deposito en un sofá que había en la biblioteca y espero pacientemente a que se despertara.

Una vez había caído inconsciente muchas imágenes y recuerdos pasaban por su mente , y entonces entendió quien era o mejor dicho quién había sido, recordó incluso como había muerto. Perseguía a la carta veloz , estaba jugando con ella , pero en un momento dado algo la hizo resbalar y caer en un pozo de no muy grandes dimensiones , después de esas imágenes no vio sino luz y empezó a recuperar el conocimiento lentamente.

Cuando Sakura comenzó a abrir los ojos , Elena la hermana de Eriol entro en la biblioteca con un precioso traje azul que estilizaba su figura, vio la escena y se atrevió a preguntar .

Elena: Ocurre algo , se os ve tan serios a todos, se ha muerto alguien –pregunto con preocupación, mirando a Eriol Sakura y Tomoyo -

Eriol de forma muy perspicaz, fijándose en la mirada de su hermana : Os, pero si solo estamos nosotros dos –dijo Eriol un poco confuso y dirigiéndose hacia su hermana donde encontró a una Tomoyo agazapada tras una estantería y con un libro en la mano.

Sin que ninguno de los allí presentes pudiera evitarlo Sakura salió corriendo hacia su habitación, tanto Tomoyo como Elena estaban un poco confusas, sobre todo Elena que no se había enterado de nada.

Tomoyo¿Que ha pasado Eriol? –pregunto muy preocupada-

Eriol: Hermana , Tomoyo sentaos un momento por favor y os lo explicare

Mientras Eriol ponía al tanto a su hermana y les explicaba tanto a Tomoyo como ha Elena lo que había ocurrido hacia un momento, Shaoran entraba en la mansión y se disponía a ver a Sakura , Nakuru le informó que ella se encontraba en su cuarto , Shaoran subió rápidamente las escaleras y llamo a la puerta, escucho llorar a Sakura y entro , vio como de sus preciosos ojos verdes salían lagrimas que corrían por sus preciosas mejillas , cuando ella lo vio , corrió hacia el y lo abrazó como si la vida le fuera en ello.

Shaoran se ruborizo instantáneamente, nunca le habían abrazado de tal forma pero su sonrojo desapareció al ver el estado en el que se encontraba Sakura que solo atino a decir y de forma muy entrecortada "Tenniia... que h...aber...melo...dicho antes."

Eriol seguido de Elena subió las escaleras, tenia que hablar con Sakura , cuando llego Sakura lo miro con un reproche que nunca había visto nunca en aquellos ojos, se separo de Li y dijo¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes Eriol, deberías habérmelo dicho, esa clase de cosas no se ocultan así como así.

Eriol: Ni siquiera yo lo sabia hasta hace 1 año y decidí no preocuparte, para que, las cosas estaban bien y se cumplió la voluntad de Clow.

Sakura: Quieres decir que no sabias nada cuando viniste la primera vez a Tomoera

Eriol: Si eso quiero decir .

Sakura: Pero cuando llegue tu ya lo sabias por que no me lo dijiste , por que , por que- esto ultimo lo grito al tiempo que golpeaba el hombro de Eriol- Lo he recordado todo incluso el momento de mi muerte y como Clow lloro sobre mi regazo , todo- dijo entrecortadamente y con lagrimas en las ojos –

Una lagrima resbalo por la mejilla de Eriol mientras trataba de consolar a Sakura, Li no entendía nada, Elena lo saco de la habitación y los dejo solos en la habitación.

Eriol: Sakura, tu ya no eres ella , debes recordarlo, tu eres tu Sakura Kinomoto, al igual que yo no soy Clow, sino Eriol.

Sakura: Lo se pero no puedo evitar llorar.

Shaoran ya en el exterior: Se puede saber que pasa Elena

Elena: Pues , que Sakura es la antigua encarnación de la única hija de Clow Reed Li, que para mas inrri también se llamaba Sakura, Sakura Reed.

Shaoran: Increíble –dijo con una expresión de incredulidad en la mirada-


	13. El Desafío

13)El Desafío

Eriol reunió a sus invitados en la biblioteca para ponerles al tanto de lo que pretendía hacer, cuando todos estaban allí , dio un par de explicaciones y puso al tanto a todos de lo que pretendía llevar a cabo.

Eriol: Pretendo modificar el concilio, actualmente esta basado en la Ley 234 del Código Mágico, una ley totalmente despótica y que otorga una poder casi supremo al jefe del concilio mi intención es detener este abuso de poder , del cual se quejan muchos magos del mundo.

Ángel: Como pretendes llevar a cabo semejante empresa, según tengo entendido, solo el jefe del concilio puede llevar a cabo tales modificaciones.

Eriol: La única solución es llegar a la fase final de El Desafió y retarle a un combate, desde hace siglos esto ha sido así , el ganador se convierte en el jefe del concilio durante 40 años hasta la celebración del siguiente concilio, en el que podía ser retado nuevamente.

Ángel: Entiendo , así que piensas presentarte, me gustaría, presentarme yo también.

Eriol: La verdad es que me gustaría que os presentarais todos .

Sakura: Eriol, sabes algo, creo que me gustaría probarme a mi misma, cuenta con migo –dijo todavía un poco alterada- .

Andrés: La verdad esto se esta poniendo interesante , yo también me presentaré, Eriol me gustaría preguntarte algo , en privado –dijo amablemente.

Eriol y Andrés salieron un momento y en cuanto salieron Andrés dijo:

Sabes algo sobre lo que le ocurrió a Ángela, sabes que es la razón mas importante por la cual vine a este concilio.

Eriol: La verdad es que no se que ocurrió, pero estoy casi seguro que fue una batalla muy dura , he oído comentarios muy extraños pero la verdad es que no tengo nada concluyente.

Andrés: Espero que después de la batalla que te espera me eches una mano –dijo con tono preocupado-

Eriol: No te preocupes amigo, te echaré una mano –dijo con demasiada tranquilidad-.

Pasadas unas horas todos excepto los guardianes fueron al concilio, esta vez Tomoyo también fue , ya que insistió mucho en ver de nuevo en acción a Sakura, todos se inscribieron en el Desafió, Ángel, Andrés, Eriol, Sakura, Shaoran, bueno todos excepto Elena y Tomoyo , después de unos instantes la competición comenzó.

* * *

A muchas millas de allí se encontraba una persona que tenia por delante un autentico desafió , una copia idéntica de Sakura se encontraba en casa de su maestra bastante confusa, sobretodo después de lo que su maestra le había comentado sobre sus sentimientos hacia Touya, quizás estaba enamorada, la verdad es que no lo sabia.

Necesitaba un consejo, había tratado de localizar a su maestra pero el movil no funcionaba, había evitado a Touya durante toda la mañana , ya que no sabía como iba a reaccionar con su presencia.

Entonces pasado un rato presiente que su maestra la necesita , y con la excusa perfecta , se convierte en carta y sale por la ventana rumbo a la isla Wight.

Sakura estaba preparara aunque un poco nerviosa ya que le tocaba empezar el primer combate , el mismo fue hasta divertido y venció sin ninguna dificultad, al igual que Ángel y Eriol , Andrés ni siquiera tuvo que pelear ya que se encontró con un antiguo alumno que tiró la toalla al ver quien era su contrincante, en cambio Li tuvo un duelo de esos que hacen historia , fue uno de los combates mas interesantes de la primera fase ya que se enfrento a una maga bastante poderosa, pero gracias a la habilidad con la magia rápida de Li, pudo contrarrestar su déficit de poder además su constancia es una de sus mayores virtudes.

En la segunda fase la cosa se fue complicando pero todos pasaron casi sin dificultad, ya en la tercera fase la cosa se puso interesante ya que los dos Maestros de cartas , Ángel y Sakura se enfrentaban en el siguiente combate, el combate se celebraría en dos horas, mientras tanto Sakura paseaba con Shaoran y este le preguntó¿Cómo te sientes Sakura desde esta mañana no has hablado mucho?

Sakura: Ya estoy mejor Shaoran, solo es que no me esperaba aquello, muchos sentimientos estallaron en mi cabeza , pero ahora me siento mucho mejor –dijo no demasiado convencida-

Shaoran: Yo bueno , yo , si necesitas cualquier cosa pues yo... ya sabes –dijo ruborizándose levemente-

Sakura: Muchas gracias, vamos a ver contra quien me toca ahora-dijo animadamente-

Cuando llegaron Sakura se llevo una gran sorpresa al saber que se enfrentaba a Ángel , además el estaba igual de sorprendido.

Ángel: Sakura-gritó el joven madrileño –

Cuando llego al encuentro de la joven pareja comento la curiosa coincidencia, ya todavía había muchos participantes y además comento que si Sakura le ganaba y Shaoran ganaba a su contrincante , Sakura y Shaoran se enfrentarían en la cuarta fase.

Ángel: Espero que te emplees a fondo Sakura, ya que por primera vez en la historia de la magia dos maestros de cartas de van a enfrentar, tenemos que dejar el pabellón muy alto, además este combate a atraído mucha expectación.

Sakura: Valla lo haré lo mejor posible ah y espero que me lo pongas difícil, creo que eres un gran mago y que lo harás muy bien –dijo con una sonrisa muy dulce, tanto que consiguió ruborizar al joven , que inmediatamente después se marcho cabizbajo-

Li que había observado la escena estaba algo celoso, su cara bien podía ser un poema , pero Sakura no se percato estaba algo nerviosa , además sentía acercarse la presencia de una de sus cartas, dedujo que se trataba de espejo y eso le preocupo, pero el combate estaba apunto de empezar , apenas faltaban unos minutos así que decidió ir a cambiarse cuándo Tomoyo llego bastante apurada seguida de Eriol.

Tomoyo: Sakura te he traigo un traje que creo que te sentara muy bien –dijo con una sonrisa y ojos brillantes-

Sakura: Tomoyo –dijo de manera muy singular-

Al final Sakura accedió , el traje era impresionante ,el tono del traje era un rosa muy tenue, casi se podría decir que era blanco , los bordes de las mangas estaban acabados con una cinta dorada , a la altura del pecho se encontraba una estrella dorada de cinco picos bordada a mano , en la parte de las espalda , su circulo mágico también bordado en un tono dorado, el traje era ceñido y marcaba las curvas de Sakura , pero no demasiado, era muy cómodo , hacia tiempo que Sakura no se ponía nada parecido a un vestido y eso que era un traje de combate , se sentía ágil con el puesto y dijo: El traje parece una autentica pluma y me queda como anillo al dedo, pero como lo has hecho, ni siquiera sabias mi talla.

Tomoyo: No, Sakura no fui yo quien hizo este traje , bueno al menos no todo, el diseño no es mío, Eriol fue quien me dio los bocetos y me gusto mucho, decidí hacértelo –dijo con una sonrisa enigmática-

Sakura: Como?-dijo Sakura muy extrañada-

Tomoyo: Bueno luego te contare, el combate esta por empezar , buena suerte.

Sakura en primer lugar salió del vestuario seguida de Tomoyo , Sakura estaba algo nerviosa, pero sin mas dilación salió hacia el área de combate, su contrincante Ángel la esperaba ya al otro lado , el jefe del concilio que se había hecho eco de cuan importante era este combate , además de otras razones encubiertas, decidió ser el juez en esta ocasión de dicho combate .

Dio comienzo el combate con un gon, Rápidamente Ángel y gracias a un conjuro que había aprendido hacia unos instantes hizo surgir su báculo antes de lo normal y ataco muy rápidamente diciendo Cadena, unas cadenas surgieron de una forma rectangular suspendida en el aire y se dirigieron hacia Sakura, que no llevaba ni la mitad del hechizo para hacer aparecer su báculo, las cadenas impactaron contra el cuerpo de Sakura, atravesándolo ,lo cual hizo que mucha gente se llevara las manos a la cabeza, incluso Li se asustó mucho, pero de repente se escucho "Ahora", procedente de un muro que se convirtió lentamente en Sakura , espejo había llegado unos instantes antes y decidió usarla, las cadenas habían atravesado a la carta espejo, y Sakura se confundió con el muro gracias a la carta ilusión.

Ambas cartas volvieron a las manos de su maestra , la carta Cadena prosiguió su ataque , esta vez contra la autentica Sakura que se defendió con la carta Niebla , que redujo la cadena a la nada, era el turno de Sakura para atacar que ni corta ni perezosa invoco a Viento y Agua que atacaron al joven maestro con bastante fiereza , tanto así que rompieron en mi pedazos el escudo creado por la carta protección, y desplazaron al joven unos metros, esquivo la siguiente envestida gracias a la carta Ágil, la cual le permitió incluso tirar al suelo a Sakura, ya que podía saltar y moverse muy deprisa .

Sakura consiguió evadirlo gracias a que podía sentir su presencia y ubicar su posición, pero esa tarea era muy pesada así que pronunció: Haz que para mi el tiempo sea mas rápido que para el, Time¡.

Entonces en cuanto la carta hizo efecto Sakura envió a viento contra Ángel, el cual cayó al suelo fuertemente, Ángel estaba cansado, sabia que si lo intentaba podía perder el control de sus cartas pero de todas formas , tenia que intentarlo, quería quedar bien ,tanto consigo mismo como con Sakura, sabia que ella podía evadir el ataque fácilmente pero tenia que hacerlo.

Entonces cuando Andrés se percato de lo que ocurría y le dijo a Eriol: Piensa usar todas las cartas elementales y, ying y yang.

Eriol: Piensa usar el equivalente a los 4 elementos mas luz y oscuridad eso es muy peligroso, creo que deberías advertidle -dijo con una sincera preocupación-

Andrés: No creo que me escuche es muy cabezota , valla –dijo mirando hacia arriba donde estaban las gradas- parece que los peces gordos se van .

Eriol: Como, el campo mágico de protección esta creado con los poderes de todos los que estamos cerca, sin ellos puede –Andrés termino la frase- que la protección se anule .

En ese instante Ángel dijo: Hechizo definitivo, (Piros, aqua, Tierra, viento), ying, yang.

Las cartas llamadas de agruparon y crearon una bola de poderosa energía que se dirigió contra Sakura, Sakura intensificó el poder de la carta escudo y la energía simplemente reboto , pero Ángel perdió el control de la energía que rompió la barrera de protección Sakura se dio cuenta de que la energía se dirigía contra el publico, Sakura se puso en su trayectoria y se concentró, su pequeño báculo se transformó en uno parecido al que usó para convertir a las cartas Luz y Oscuridad, pero mas poderoso , controlo la bola de energía y consiguió que se deshiciera, las cartas volaron hacia su maestro y este cayó desplomado al suelo .


	14. Viejos Amigos

14) Viejos Amigos

Shaoran había pasado por muchas dificultades pero al igual que Sakura paso a la siguiente fase, solo quedaban cuatro participantes , Sakura competía contra Li y Eriol contra Ángel.

El resto del día había pasado sin ninguna nueva, visitando unas especies de Stand donde se mostraba a todos los magos hechizos curiosos e incluso extravagantes, incluso había un hombre adulto que coleccionaba maldiciones , que curioseaba de aquí para allá buscado a alguien para que le echara una maldición que no conociera cuando en una de estas el hombre choco con Eriol.

Hombre: Disculpe joven , -dijo con la voz algo rara-¿Conoce usted alguna maldición extraña?

Eriol: Si alguna conozco -dijo de forma pensativa- ¿Por qué ?

Hombre : Bueno como vera usted las colecciono –dijo con un sonrisa enigmática-

Eriol y Tomoyo que estaba paseando junto a el¿Cómo?- dijeron al cual mas sorprendido.

Hombre: Bueno un viejo amigo mío me enseño algo de magia y me maldijo, claro solo para que supiera que es eso de estar maldito, pero me gusto y aprendí del tema y decidí coleccionarlas- dijo de nuevo con su enigmática sonrisa-

Tomoyo: Esa sonrisa se parece a la que tu pones a veces –dijo sonriendo abiertamente-

Eriol: Usted me suena mucho, quien era ese amigo suyo?-Pregunto con interés-

Hombre : No me creería , pero si insiste se llamaba Clow, y algunos dicen que fue el mago mas grande del siglo XVIII –

Eriol: Jhon, eres tu , no puede ser , si no nos vemos desde hace mas de dos siglos, yo soy la actual encarnación de Clow , cuánto tiempo, recuerdas cundo jugábamos al escondite con las hojas secas- dijo Eriol en un tono muy ilusionado-

Hombre: Si, si lo recuerdo viejo amigo , santo dios no puedo creer que seas tu , eres totalmente distinto- dijo viéndolo con mas detenimiento- mi actual nombre coincide con el de mi anterior encarnación, así que llámame como siempre.

Eriol: Bueno mi nombre es Eriol -interrumpiendo a Eriol- Conservas todos tus poderes no es así –pregunto con mucha curiosidad-

Eriol: Si, supongo , pero eso me lleva a otra pregunta como es que te reencarnaste ?

Jhon: Bueno la maldición "parasiempre", que llevo encima ha hecho que me reencarné por lo menos 3 veces desde mi primera muerte , aunque en cada vida perdía parte de mi poder, siempre la mitad del mismo y las demás maldiciones también me acompañan desde entonces.

Eriol: Debes estar arto, demasiado trasiego no crees.

Jhon: Pero conseguí lo que quería me hice muy famoso y además soy la persona que mejor conoce las maldiciones como tratarlas etc. , pero la verdad es que me gustaría deshacerme de la maldición "parasiempre".

Eriol: Entiendo sigues con las maldiciones porque muchas de ellas solo se pueden eliminar de otra persona si el mago que las pretende curar tiene dicha maldición –dijo Eriol meditando cada palabra-

Tomoyo: Ejemm¡-gesticulo Tomoyo para hacerse notar .

Eriol: Que descortés he sido ella es –interrumpió Jhon- el anti- dijo Jhon un poco avergonzado-

Eriol empezó a reírse a carcajadas mientras que Tomoyo no se enteraba de nada, Jhon estaba algo abatido.

Eriol vio como Sakura y los demás se retiraban hacia el muelle , decidió seguirlos pero antes invito a Jhon a su casa. El acepto encantado y los siguió también .

Ya eran las 7 de la tarde cuando Eriol entro a la biblioteca acompañado de Jhon , Sakura y Yue estaban hablando, ya que Sakura había insistido en que hablaran de su antigua encarnación Sakura Reed, Li estaba en su cuarto meditando todos los acontecimientos sucedidos, sobretodo el reciente descubrimiento de la antigua vida de Sakura , estaba preocupado por Sakura, ya que aunque en apariencia parecía que estaba bien, el sabia que ella aún no estaba bien del todo.

Shaoran paseaba ensimismado por la mansión Hiiragizawa y mientras observaba vio un arma colgada en la pared que le llamo la atención , mas concretamente se trataba de una espada, tenia un estilo medieval, pero lo que mas le llamo la atención fue que emitía una fuerte presencia mágica, pero antes de que pudiera tocarla Yue se interpuso y le dijo muy seriamente : Esa espada es muy peligrosa, no deberías tocarla –dijo Yue mas serio de lo normal –

Shaoran¿Por qué?-pregunto extrañado-

Yue: Una antigua maldición caerá sobre aquel que empuñe esta espada, si quieres pregúntale a Eriol.

* * *

En la biblioteca dos jóvenes hablan muy animadamente sobre temas de toda clase, pero que de todas formas no hubiera pasado desapercibida , ya que aunque hablaban de temas cotidianos , parecía que hubiesen retrocedido 300 años, Eriol estaba contemplando a su amigo y aun no creía que el estuviese allí, ya que siempre quiso conocer a alguien que le hablara se su vida pasada .

Jhon estaba acomodado en el sillón que había junto a la ventana, sus ropas podrían definirse como andrajosas , los pantalones rotos , barba larga ,pelo oscuro no muy largo, una cantidad enorme de maleficios se sentían en su cuerpo, era un mago experimentado y experto en maldiciones.

Eriol dejo de hablar un momento y comenzó a meditar, pasado un par minutos dijo: Puedo conseguir quitarte todos los maleficios y que conserves el poder de curarlos, pero te pido que compartas ese poder con migo –dijo con mirada convincente-

Jhon : La verdad es que hace tiempo que me gustaría poder hablar con confianza con una mujer aunque no lo creas eso es lo peor que llevo, la maldición "anti", no pueden presentarme a ninguna chica ya que inmediatamente me desprecian e incluso llegan a odiarme.

Eriol: Pues entonces no hay mas que hablar, levántate por favor .

Después de que Jhon se hubiera levantado , Eriol con un movimiento de manos desplazo los muebles adyacentes y dijo : Di exactamente lo que yo diga, cuando me refiera a mis poderes refiérete a los tuyos, no hagas aparecer tu báculo para este hechizo tu báculo es tu cuerpo recuérdalo .

Eriol: Poderes de la Luna y el sol manifestaos

Jhon: Poderes de la constelación de Orión manifestaos.

Bajo ambos magos aparecieron sus círculos mágicos, ahora piensa con todas tu fuerzas en un ente capaz de curar las maldiciones y di en voz alta todas las maldiciones y contra maldiciones y yo te seguiré –dijo Eriol con lentitud-

Se respiraba una concentración absoluta y a medida cada maldición y contra maldición eran pronunciadas estas abandonaban el cuerpo de Jhon y se concentraban en centro de la sala, cuando Eriol dijo el contra hechizo de la maldición "parasiempre" , los círculos de ambos magos se volvieron mas y mas dorados hasta que un fuerte resplandor los deslumbra, no ven nada alrededor salvo una forma rectangular formándose delante de ellos ambos la cogen y el brillo desaparece, y aparecen de nuevo en la biblioteca, las dos cartas eran prácticamente iguales pero cada una con el circulo mágico de su respectivo dueño.

Eriol comenzó a reírse a carcajadas ya que a su viejo amigo Jhon comenzó a crecerle el pelo de una manera desorbitada al igual que la barba, parecía ser que una de tantas maldiciones hacia que no le creciera ni la barba ni el pelo.

Eriol llamo por teléfono y trajo tanto un peluquero como modisto para que le hiciera un traje , compro con ayuda de Nakuru alguna ropa casual, la cual se puso Jhon después de pasar por el peluquero y un buen baño.


	15. Sakura y Shaoran

_Bueno antes de comenzar con este capitulo agradezco a todo el mundo que esta leyendo mi fanfic, y en respuesta a un comentario de un Review: Eriol es el prota, seguro que hablare mas de el y lo demás lo tendré en cuenta gracias por tu comentario. _

_Bueno aquí me despido espero que les guste el capitulo, gracias una vez mas por leer y para cualquier cosa dejad un Review._

_ClowReedLi_

* * *

15) Sakura y Shaoran

El resto del día paso raudo, Sakura tenia una conversación pendiente con la carta espejo, pero muchas ideas rondaban por su cabecita, sentía que necesitaba un paréntesis una distracción, o algo que le ayudara a asumir quien era, pues ya no estaba segura de si era Sakura Kinomoto o Sakura Reed , ya que los recuerdos de ambas vidas estaban entremezclados, todo era un absoluto caos por primera vez en su vida necesitaba estar sola, pensar, reflexionar, a si que decidió pasar la noche en vela, bajo las escaleras y fue al jardín donde estuvo mirando el paisaje , resto de la casa permanecía en silencio, Sakura vestía un camisón pues extrañamente no hacia frío, por simplemente curiosidad llamo a Espejo y comenzó ha hablar con ella, quizás así se distraería un poco .

Sakura: Espejo, por que viniste aquí , ya te dije que te quedaras en casa –dijo con una cara de enfado fingida, pero creíble-

Espejo: Bueno es que yo , la verdad es que sentí que necesitaba mi ayuda y al fin al cabo a si fue, no –dijo algo avergonzada-

Sakura: No creo que fuese por eso, estoy casi segura de que tiene que ver con mi hermano, no es así, espejo –dijo con un tono de comprensión-

Espejo: Bueno la verdad es que, si, esa es la razón, estoy enamorada de su hermano maestra –dijo esto ultimo nerviosamente- y huiste con la primera excusa que se te ocurrió (termino Sakura)

Sakura: Supongo que lo que te ocurre es que no puedes mirarle, ya que te sonrojas, sientes que el corazón se te fuese a salir, te quedas sin habla, no encuentras el valor para decirle lo mucho que le quieres etc. –dijo recordando a cierto chico de su infancia-

Espejo: Exactamente –dijo espejo bastante sorprendida-

Sakura: Es que a mi me ocurrió lo mismo con Li –dijo Sakura con una sonrisa sincera en los labios-

Espejo: Por cierto ya son novios, no –pregunto interesada-

Sakura: No, todavía no he hablado con el , además no se si sigue enamorado de mi, yo si que lo estoy , pero ha pasado mucho tiempo , quizás...

Espejo: Deberías mandarme de vuelta a Tomoera, ya que tu padre viene esta noche

Sakura: Como, pero porque no me lo has dicho antes –dijo muy alterada-

Acto seguido Sakura envió a espejo hacia Tomoera.

* * *

Un joven estaba sentado en unos de los árboles del jardín y no pudo evitar oír la conversación, y una voz que aparentemente venia de la nada dijo: Sakura, no he podido evitar oír – dijo Shaoran 

Sakura: Shaoran, yo esto yo –dijo nerviosa y notablemente ruborizada-

Shaoran salto del árbol y se puso frente a ella, algo que produjo que la joven se ruborizada mas aun, no intercambiaron ninguna palabra, nada había que decir, sus miradas lo decían todo.

Ambos jóvenes estuvieron observándose sin mediar palabra durante un buen rato pero Sakura se armo de valor, venció su timidez, se acerco a un sorprendido Shaoran , lo rodeo con sus brazos y le beso , al tiempo Shaoran la agarro de la cintura y la atrajo mas hacia el , este feliz momento no llego a mas ya que ambos jóvenes no se sentían preparados.

* * *

Despertaba la gran ciudad de Londres, coches entrando y saliendo por doquier de sendas carretas y autovías, hombres de negocios llegando a sus trabajos, y claro aquellos que terminan de trabajar, médicos, camareros, encargados de Pubs etc.

En la mansión Hiiragizawa todo seguía como siempre salvo, por Andrés estaba preocupado ya que le tocaba medir sus fuerzas con Eriol en las semifinales de "El desafío", a Sakura se le notaba mas contenta y alegre , algo que percibieron tanto Eriol como Tomoyo , pero no hicieron ningún comentario al respecto, la casa a las 10 estaba en plena ebullición mucha gente entrando y saliendo, ya que todos iban a ir al concilio y tenían que llevar una ropa parecida a un kimono, puesto que era el día de los invitados cada mago podía invitar a 3 personas tanto otros magos como personas normales, el resto de los días solo podía ir una persona invitada.

Jhon estaba en su cuarto con aguja e hilo tratando de remendar , su vieja capa pero era muy torpe cosiendo, así que se pinchaba los dedos con facilidad.

Tomoyo pasaba enfrente de la habitación y al escuchar el ultimo quejido llamo a puerta:

Jhon: Pase...

Tomoyo: Esta usted bien –dijo muy educadamente-

Jhon : Si, bueno es que no soy muy bueno cosiendo , sabes...

Tomoyo: Bueno puedo ayudarte si quieres, sabes se algo de costura –dijo sonriendo amablemente-

Jhon: Muchas gracias Tomoyo, creo que no nos han presentado, me llamo Jhon –dijo mientras Tomoyo zurcía su capa-

Tomoyo: Mi nombre es Tomoyo, puedo preguntarle porque Eriol no pudo presentarnos antes –dijo con interés-

Jhon: Bueno fue por culpa de una maldición muy antigua, una especie de repulsor de mujeres, ya que si alguien me presentaba a una mujer, ella irremediablemente acabaría odiándome, Clow la llamaba "anti" , de antimujeres, fue la primera maldición que recibí, y fue el mismo Clow quien me maldijo, pero claro, me la quito inmediatamente solo éramos unos niños jugando –dijo esto ultimo con una sonrisa-

Tomoyo¿Bueno si fue así como es que aun estabas maldito ?

Jhon: Otra persona me la hecho-cambiando de tema- valla si que sabes coser ni que te dedicaras a esto, te esta quedando muy bien- dijo mirando de arriba a bajo su vieja capa.

Tomoyo: La verdad es que soy diseñadora, hace menos de un año presente mi primera colección en pasarela de Paris .

Jhon: Paris , hace mas de 40 años que no visito esa hermosa cuidad.

* * *

Habían pasado unas horas desde que todos había llegado a la isla Wight, las semifinales de "El desafió" , tanto Sakura como Shaoran sen preparaban , Li se ponía cuidadosamente su traje ceremonial , después se quedo ensimismado mirando su espada , la cual le recordó la espada que había visto en los pasillos de la mansión Hiiragizawa, salio de sus pensamientos ya que su prima Meiling , le llamo y le dijo que se apurara. 

Sakura por su parte estaba esperando en el área de batalla, algo nerviosa ya que nunca se había enfrentado a Li, pero la presencia de Shaoran que estaba frente a ella , la saco de sus pensamientos.

Shaoran hizo aparecer su espada y Sakura hizo lo propio con su báculo, pero antes de empezar Sakura pensó que debía darle una oportunidad ya que sabia que era mas poderosa, decidió usar tan solo 3 cartas contra Li.

Li comenzó a atacar usando el poder del trueno , Sakura se defendió con la carta escudo, a continuación contraatacó con la carta espada, tras el primer ataque se escucho el sonido de los metales sonando , una y otra vez , Li se estaba empleando a fondo ya que la carta espada era muy poderosa, el la había vencido en una ocasión, cuando a aun capturaba las cartas y recordó en ese instante el movimiento que hizo en aquella ocasión.

A pesar de que quería ejecutar dicho movimiento, Sakura era incansable, esquivaba cada uno de sus golpes con maestría y daba sablazos muy certeros y muy fuertes tanto que la fricción de ambos metales producía que saltaran chipas, por mas que lo intentaba no pudo desarmar a Sakura, hasta que recordó algo.

Una señora que había entre el publico reconoció esa técnica, Irean Li , la madre de Shaoran estaba viendo el combate, su marido le había enseñado esa técnica que pasaba de generación en generación en la familia Li.

Eriol que observaba el combate no muy lejos de Irean había exclamado: El movimiento Li, el padre de Clow lo invento es muy eficaz para desarmar al oponente-dijo Eriol explicándole a Tomoyo que le acompañaba-

Irean: Tomoyo, es usted Tomoyo Daudoji –dijo sin modificar su rostro-

Tomoyo: Si soy yo señora Li, o perdone mi descortesía, el es Eriol Hiiragizawa

Eriol: Tanto gusto

Irean: El placer es todo mío, por fin tengo el honor de conocer a la actual encarnación del mago más grande de la familia –diciendo esto al haber reconocido su presencia- .

Eriol: Me halaga mucho que piense así.

En ese mismo momento Shaoran con mucho esfuerzo ejecuto el movimiento Li, de la espada emanaba el poder del viento, del dragón de lago, del fuego y el de la madre tierra, en cuanto la espada choco con la de Sakura esta salio volado desarmando a Sakura, con lo cual Shaoran venció.

Eriol venció sin demasiados problemas a Andrés y pasaron el resto del día comiendo un suculento picnic que la madre de Li había preparado, todos estuvieron hablando animadamente, al final de la comida Shaoran anuncio junto a Sakura que estaban saliendo juntos, la madre de Shaoran se alegro mucho.

Por la tarde se reunieron en casa de Eriol para tomar el té.


	16. La espada

16) La espada

Acabada la deliciosa merienda Shaoran siguió a Eriol hasta biblioteca y es que una pregunta le rondaba desde ayer, en cuanto cruzo la puerta, le pregunto a Eriol.

Eriol esa espada que hay en mitad en el pasillo posee magia no es cierto, Yue me dijo que te preguntara-dijo bastante intrigado-

Valla valla así que la dichosa espada ha encontrado a alguien digno de empuñarla, esa espada es muy peligrosa y creo que tu la despertaste, mejor dicho tu esencia-dijo muy serio Eriol-

Que clase de maldición tiene la espada -pregunto muy interesado Li-

Bueno empecemos por el principio, corría el siglo XV, cuando España era una superpotencia comercial del mundo, un mago oriental acabo trabajando para el reino de castilla, en aquellos tiempos España estaba metida en muchas guerras, el rey sabiendo de los poderes de dicho mago le pidió que le hiciera una espada, no una espada cualquiera sino una dotada de magia, que aumentara la fuerza del guerrero que la sostuviese.

El mago acudió a un orfebre muy conocido cerca de la capital, este orfebre vivía en la llamada ciudad de las culturas, aquella ciudad donde judíos Moros y cristianos convivieron con armonía, Toledo. –Eriol paro de contar un momento-

Continua, parece interesante – dijo con cara de interesado- .

Tras varios intentos en distintas espadas consiguió su objetivo no sin antes extenuarse física y espiritualmente, parte de su esencia quedo encerrada en la espada, algunos creen que se volvio loco, desde su muerte pocos años después su alma habita la espada, y desde entonces busca a la persona que la empuñe con decisión y pase las pruebas, pero la verdad es que hasta ahora nunca nadie que halla sido elegido salió con vida, por eso te insto a que ni te acerques, lo menos que necesitamos es que desaparezcas, Sakura te necesita.

Es muy interesante tratare de no acercarme, además tienes razón –dijo mirándole con rabia, que Eriol pudo notar –

No tuve la culpa, además no puede hacer otra cosa –dijo Eriol, hablando sobre la antigua encarnación de Sakura-

Tenías que habérselo dicho directamente y sin rodeos no hacerla recordar de golpe, debías haber tenido mas tacto Eriol –dijo Shaoran levemente enfurecido y de la misma forma salió de la habitación-

Instantes después , Eriol salio de la habitación, no es que no se fiara de Li, sino que por simple precaución pretendía quitar la espada que colgaba al final del pasillo, cuando se encontraba en el pasillo se encontró con Tomoyo que estaba saliendo de su habitación al mismo tiempo, Sakura salía de su habitación y vio a Shaoran caminado hacia el final del corredor, Sakura que no se había percatado de la presencia de Tomoyo y Eriol , ya que estos estaban al otro lado del pasillo, ando hasta donde estaba Shaoran y por detrás puso sus manos cuidadosamente sobre los ojos de Shaoran y pregunto: "¿Quién soy?-dijo suavemente y con una sonrisa en su rostro-

Shaoran, que tampoco se percato de la presencia de Tomoyo y Eriol, le respondió: "Tu, tu eres mi sol, mi norte, mi corazón, tu solo tu, mi querida Sakura –dijo de forma suave y muy romántica".

Shaoran le acarició la mejilla suavemente, haciendo que Sakura se ruborizase, Sakura acerco sus labios lentamente hacia los de Shaoran, ladeando la cabeza, pasado unos instantes, Sakura y Shaoran se estaban besando de forma apasionada, Tomoyo se sorprendió, Eriol la insto para que se fueran y así lo hicieron, fueron a la biblioteca que quedaba solo a unos metros de allí.

Sakura y Shaoran seguían aun besándose, se movían a lo largo del pasillo sin saber donde estaban, cuando de repente Shaoran abrió sus ojos asustado, con un movimiento rápido, puso a Sakura delante suya , había tocado la espada .

Lo único que pudo decir antes de desaparecer tragado por la espada fue: "Llama a Eriol, te quie………..".

Un grito desesperado, casi desgarrador, se escucho por cada rincón de la mansión Hiiragizawa, despertando a los que dormían y alertando a Eriol y Tomoyo que salieron de la biblioteca corriendo, y encontraron a una Sakura desconsolada que solo atino a decir que la espada se lo había llevado, deforma entrecortada ya que las lagrimas no paraban de salir de sus preciosos ojos.

Eriol con la ayuda de Tomoyo llevo a Sakura a la biblioteca, la mayoría de los invitados, además de los guardianes, Ángel, Andrés, la hermana mayor de Eriol, Elena ayudada por Jhon, la cual organizó la búsqueda en los libros de magia que había en la biblioteca, un hechizo capaz de traerle de vuelta o cualquier cosa que fuera interesante.

Al poco rato Sakura se unió al grupo y encontró un viejo libro, estaba escrito en una legua muy extraña, no era Latín (Casi todos los tratados de magia, estaban escritos en Latín, Chino o Japonés).

Ángel estaba por allí y le llamo la atención el libro que sakura tenia en sus manos, fue hacia ella y le pregunto: "Puedes dejarme verlo un momento"– dijo cortes-

Si claro -dijo Sakura-

Ángel examino el libro y se quedo muy sorprendido, ya que estaba encriptado con la clave de Cesar y además estaba escrito en español.

Creo que lo tengo, Eriol necesito tu ordenador –dijo gritando entusiasmado-

Que has encontrado –pregunto Jhon y Sakura que se encontraba a su lado-

Ángel: Es un libro que esta en español y encriptado un la clave de cesar, antiguamente el los Cesares la usaban para enviar mensajes se basan en una palabra clave, además en el titulo del primer capitulo es "La espada mágica".

Jhon: Vamos que tiene todas las papeletas para que sea la espada que se trago a Li.

Eriol los llevo a su habitación, el ordenador era de lo mejor del mercado, el escáner tenia alimentador de hojas así que Ángel quito la encuadernación al libro, cuando terminaron de escanear Eriol inicio un programa de criptoanálisis y en efecto se trataba de una clave de Cesar, sencilla, el ordenador no tardo mas de 4 minutos en desencriptar todo el libro, Eriol dijo que tenia una impresora conectada en red en la biblioteca, así que comenzó a imprimir el libro , acto seguido fueron a la biblioteca.


	17. La primera prueva

17) La primera prueba

Shaoran se encontraba en un mundo extraño notaba que pesaba mas, el cielo era verde oscuro y no había sol ni nada que lo pareciese, parecía estar en otro siglo, pues divisaba a lo lejos un castillo, cerca de donde se encontraba había un árbol, parecía un árbol milenario, decidió resguardarse de lo que parecían rayos de color verdoso.

Llevaba un buen rato sentado bajo el árbol, cuando vio a una persona que se dirigía hacia el, se levanto y en cuanto lo hizo esta persona ya estaba frente a el.

Debes pasar tres pruebas, la primera es "El mago", la segunda "el Espadachín" y la tercera "aquel al que temes o admiras" dijo aquel hombre desconocido, desapareciendo al instante.

Los invitados se encontraban en la biblioteca escuchando como Ángel leía el antiguo libro y gracias a la carta idioma todos pudieron entender lo que decía, que por cierto la activo nada mas llegar a Londres, ya que Ángel no tiene gran capacidad para los idiomas.

La tres pruebas, la primera es aquella en la que se enfrentara con un mago y toda clase de sortilegios serán usados, la segunda aquel que maneja la espada como si formara parte de el, cuerpo a cuerpo con ausencia de magia.

Y la tercera de todas la peor se enfrentara con quien admira o teme en un combate mortal, las dudas y todo lo que cree saber o conocer no serán más que ilusiones, su recuerdos, su mente será usada en su contra, espero que estos datos sirvan algún día para aquel que se enfrente a las pruebas de la espada, ya que no puedo hacer nada mas mi magia se ha descontrolado y temo que perderé la vida pronto, espero que además este tratado de magia, sirva para que futuros magos no comentan el mismo error que yo. Con esto termina el primer capitulo –dijo Ángel carraspeando un poco-

Muy interesante parece que esas serán las pruebas a las que se enfrentara Li, pero me gustaría saber como sacarle de ahí, o al menos ver si esta bien, un hechizo para visualizar donde esta, ya que eso nos abriría muchas posibilidades- dijo Andrés después de que terminara Ángel-

Y eso porque –pregunto Sakura un tanto desconcertada-

Bueno pues porque teniendo un imagen de donde esta, podemos hacer una serie de hechizos de localización e incluso traerlo de vuelta, pero en este caso no, ya que solo conozco hechizos de para visualizar en este plano –dijo Eriol explicando a Sakura-

Se me ha ocurrido algo, cuando hace unos años nos atacó una mujer en otra dimensión Sakura y Kero encontraron una especie de portal por donde se podía acceder a distintas dimensiones, podríamos llegar hasta Li, de esa forma –dijo Tomoyo con cara pensativa-

Si, pero Sakura sabia donde estabais nosotros no, bueno existe una posibilidad (pero puede que no vuelva-pensó Eriol ), haremos una brújula gigante, parecida a la que el mismo Li usaba para encontrar las cartas y me introduciré en el túnel de dimensiones y seguiré la luz a través de las dimensiones hasta encontrarle –dijo un una mirada de decisión que casi asustaba-

Bolas de fuego salían de las manos de un desconocido hacia Shaoran, las esquivaba como podía pero estas eran muy certeras, usaba el poder del viento y agua para frenar estas bolas, pero su adversario parecía invencible, ninguno de sus hechizos había llegado a tocarle, entonces una esfera de fuego se dirigía directamente hacia el, apenas tuvo tiempo de protegerse con la espada, cayo al suelo mal herido.

Su adversario corrió hacia el, invocando un hechizo, pero Shaoran se dio cuenta de que se había desprotegido, cogió su espada y se la arrojo hacia las piernas, con tal fortuna que se clavo en una de ellas deteniendo el avance del misterioso mago, entonces rápidamente Shaoran invoco los poderes del Dios de trueno, inmovilizándolo, arranco su espada de la pierna de su contrario y le asesto un tajo mortal, e inmediatamente desapareció.

Entretanto Eriol y Sakura había comenzado el hechizo para crear la brújula mientras que Ángel y Andrés se encargaban del portal, ya que era un hechizo largo además de complicado, y por eso se debía hacer por turnos, así que tanto Sakura como Eriol tuvieron que ayudarlos en su tarea.

Shaoran cayó desmayado, esta mal herido y bajo de fuerzas, un hombre lo encontró y decidió llevarlo a su casa que estaba cerca de allí, cuando Shaoran despertó no pudo dejar de sorprenderse, conocía a ese hombre lo había visto en unas fotos de su madre, aquel era su padre.

Li no dijo una palabra, pero el hombre dijo: "Ya sabia yo que esta dichosa espada iba a traer problemas a la familia, hijo"-dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro Shao-

Como…..-dijo sin poder acabar-

Bueno he sentido tu presencia en cuanto te encontré, además los espíritus tenemos la capacidad de sentir esas cosas –dijo con voz clara-

Entonces tu fuiste elegido por la espada y no saliste de aquí, no superaste las pruebas –dijo pensando que si su padre no lo había conseguido quizás el no tenia esperanzas-

Si claro que las pase, pero no tuve suficiente poder mágico para salir y mi cuerpo murió, pero ese tipo no pudo acabar con mi alma, sabes ay mas como yo encerrados aquí –dijo hablando tranquilamente-

Entonces hay mas espectros, encerrados aquí, no deberían estar aquí –dijo Li recordando algunas lecciones de magia recibidas en el pasado-

Exacto esto podría ser perjudicial para el equilibrio del Ying-yang, por eso confío en que venzas a ese entupido y empuñes la espada, para que se acabe todo esto de una vez por todas –dijo algo resignado Shao-

_Nota: Shaoran significa pequeño lobo, en mi historia su padre se llama como el, pero sin el pequeño, o sea lobo. Fin de la nota._

Confía en mí, are todo lo que este en mi mano para sacarte de aquí y descanses

–Dijo Shaoran con un brillo en la mirada-

Por cierto supongo que ya tendrás novia, no –pregunto con curiosidad Shao-

Bueno ……..

Eriol esto ya esta la brújula se mantiene y el portal parece que también-dijo Sakura-

Solo necesitamos alguna pertenencia de Shaoran o algo que quisiera mucho, dijo Tomoyo recordando las palabras exactas que hacia una hora había dicho Eriol al empezar los conjuros.

* * *

_Bueno esto es todo al menos hasta que termine los exámenes de Junio, tengo que estudiar muchísimo, así que no esperéis ningún capitulo por lo menos hasta Julio, la verdad no se de donde saque tiempo para hacer estos dos.  
Siento muchísimo dejaros con la incertudumbre. _

_Y como siempre muchas gracias a aquellos que leen este fanfic se despide _

_ClowReedLi._


	18. La batalla contra el Tiempo Eriol y Tom

La batalla contra el Tiempo; Eriol y Tomoyo

Sakura ponte encima de la brújula dijo Eriol, Sakura se dirigió hacia lo que parecía un campo mágico semiesférico, bajo este había un pentágono con el ying y yang en su centro, y en los vértices del mismo los elementos: la tierra, la madera, el fuego, el metal y el viento en caracteres orientales.

Una vez Sakura estuvo en el centro un haz de luz blanca se disparo, esta se dirigía hacia el portal, Eriol se interpuso pronunció unas palabras que nadie entendió y como si de un rayo se tratara entro en el portal, no lo había dicho pero sabia que Li tenia las horas contadas el tiempo era importante para sacarle con vida de esta, se estaba arriesgando mucho y lo sabia pero tenia que hacerlo, aun tardaría algunas horas en encontrar a Li.

El frió y duro metal impactaba con tal dureza, que pareciera que pudieran cortar el aire, el joven Li estaba aun bastante fresco, pero a su adversario aun estaba mas fresco, parecía que esto fuese a llevar días.

Eriol seguía atravesando el portal entraba en algunas dimensiones pero salía enseguida, no había pasado ni media hora cuando encontró la dimensión correcta, se dirigió hacia ella como una bala y entro.

Shaoran acaba de terminar con el espadachín gracias al movimiento Li, cuando Eriol literalmente cayó encima suyo.

Valla he conseguido llegar, estas bien Li –pregunto con seriedad Eriol-

Si, pero estaría mejor si te quitaras de encima –dijo algo sulfurado-

Ok, bueno pues he venido a sacarte de aquí, todos están preocupados sobretodo Sakura, dijo Eriol casi sin expresión en el rostro.

Valla así se llama la futura esposa de mi hijo, no –pregunto Shao que estaba subido en un árbol viendo la batalla, miró a Eriol y dijo sorprendido -Clow, no puede ser-dijo esto ultimo todavía mas sorprendido-

Valla así que tu padre esta aquí, bueno dejemos de preliminares tengo que sacarte de aquí todos nos esperan –dijo con una mirada convincente-

No Eriol tengo que liberar a las almas que se encuentran encerradas aquí, tengo que superar la última prueba y salir de aquí –dijo con un brillo en la mirada que Eriol no había visto nunca en Li-

Te ayudare a salir pero no puedo ayudarte en la batalla sino no podrás empuñar la espada y liberarlas, mirando hacia Shao dijo: es un verdadero placer conocerle señor Li.

Igualmente, pero creo que deberíais daros prisa la tercera prueba estará al caer, el se encuentra al final del mundo, pero no se donde esta ese lugar, buena suerte hijo.

Eriol y Shaoran corrieron, se guiaban por su instinto más que por otra cosa, ya que las sensaciones magias eran muy confusas.

De repente Shaoran vio el momento en que Sakura transformaba las cartas Luz y Oscuridad y de repente estaba allí de nuevo pero las cosas eran distintas, Sakura estaba mal herida en el suelo y Eriol estaba subido en las puertas del templo, su mirada era cruel, comenzó a atacarle, Shaoran le esquivo como pudo, pero era muy rápido, no sabia cuanto tiempo podría aguantar.

El autentico Eriol no se había dejado llevar por la ilusión y esperaba que Li se diese cuenta, de que la única forma de vencer era usando la imaginación, sabia lo perseverante que era, y por eso lo admiraba aunque nunca se lo había dicho.

Shaoran estaba muy mal herido, estaba recostado en el suelo sangrando del costado, una esfera de fuego se dirigía hacia el, levanto la mano en un gesto de querer parar la esfera, pero lo curioso fue que así ocurrió, se la devolvió y el falso Eriol cayó al suelo, muchos rayos cayeron encima de este falso Eriol como quien quiere la cosa haciendo que desapareciera, las heridas de Shaoran se curaron todo resulto un ilusión.

NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, se escucho un grito desgarrador, NO SALDRAS DE AQUÍ NUNCA NUNCA NUCA NUNCA.

Eriol con un gesto, hizo aparecer su báculo, abrió un agujero en la dimensión con su magia, la luz blanca procedente de la brújula penetro por el agujero, Eriol puso a Shaoran delante del rayo, recito unas extrañas palabras y Shaoran salió disparado hacia la biblioteca.

Lo siento pero tu dimensión se acaba, grito Eriol, que te valla bien en la nada .

* * *

¡Shaoran! grito Sakura al verle aparecer, todos se sobresaltaron y respiraron mas tranquilos pero Eriol no había salido todavía, el portal se estaba cerrando y no podían hacer nada para retenerlo abierto, la brújula dejo de marcar el camino, pues a quien buscaba era a Shaoran.

De repente el portal se cerro, la alegría fue sustituida por tristeza Eriol no estaba, no había regresado.

Shaoran pensó que quizás empuñando la espada Eriol podría volver, lo único que consiguió, que no es poco fue liberar a los espectros y fusionar la magia de su espada con la milenaria espada, pero esto de nada sirvió para que Eriol reapareciera.

Nakuru encontró una nota de su maestro que explicando que el sabia que esto podía ocurrir pero que no iba a dejar a su suerte a Li, además añadió: "mi vida ha sido fría, y quizás no he sido todo lo humano que debía haber sido Eriol Hiiragizawa".

La joven reencarnación de Clow estaba sin guía en el mundo de los mundos por así decirlo, sabia que no aguantaría mucho, pero no tenia ninguna referencia no sabia que hacer, habían pasado unas dos horas, de repente sintió como si alguien lo llamara, se dejo guiar por esa llamada.

Eriol vuelve, se que puedes oírme vuelve, gritaba Tomoyo a la nada, estaba en la biblioteca, sola y llorando desconsoladamente, nadie se había percatado de que le hubiera afectado tanto, aunque nadie estaba bien en esa mansión después de lo acontecido, pero Tomoyo era sin duda la que peor estaba, ni ella misma entendía por que lo echaba tanto de menos.

El joven Eriol sabia que alguien lo llamaba insistentemente consiguió ubicar el lugar y con gran esfuerzo consiguió abrir un portal y salir lo había conseguido, estaba en la biblioteca pero entre las estanterías solo se percato de la presencia de alguien Cuando oyó como Tomoyo gritaba desesperada su nombre.

Eriol se dirigió hacia Tomoyo que al verlo no disimulo su alegría, le abrazo como si su vida fuera en ello, Eriol sintió como sus lagrimas empapaban su camisa, se quito las gafas, hizo que Tomoyo lo mirara frente a frente, Eriol acaricio la mejilla de Tomoyo y le seco una lagrima rebelde y acto seguido la beso, un beso que fue correspondido.

Eriol y Tomoyo se recostaron en el sofá de la biblioteca y se quedaron dormidos.

Sakura entro en la biblioteca pasadas las 11 para buscar a Tomoyo y vio la tierna escena: Eriol y Tomoyo abrazados durmiendo, decidió no despertarlos y aviso a todos de que Eriol había conseguido volver.


	19. Confusión y Desanimo

19) Confusión y Desanimo

Eriol se despertó sobre las 3 de la mañana con mucho cuidado levanto en brazos a Tomoyo, subió las escaleras lentamente, llego a la primera planta se dirigió a la habitación de Tomoyo y la abrió usando su magia, deposito a Tomoyo con cuidado de no despertarla en la cama y luego sigilosamente se marcho de la habitación.

Necesitaba pensar no estaba seguro de lo que había pasado, decidió pasear por el jardín, no hacia mucho frío, con lo cual fue directamente sin pasar por su habitación.

Mientras paseaba se dio cuenta de muchas cosas, su vida acababa de dar un vuelco, al menos tenia un sentido, no solo estaba aquí para cumplir con los designios de Clow, sino que por fin creía tener su vida bajo control, se sentía eufórico nunca antes se había enamorado.

Ángel había salido a la ventana y vio a Eriol y como un alo de magia le rodeaba intensamente y de repente un haz de luz procedente de Eriol lo deslumbro, vio como Eriol se guardo una forma rectangular en el bolsillo que aparentemente salió de la nada y como al rato Eriol se marchó.

* * *

Elena fue la primera en despertarse a la mañana siguiente y comenzó a preparar su desayuno, unos 5 minutos después Eriol entro en la cocina. 

¡Hermano! que bueno que estés bien-dijo esto abrazándolo fuertemente- ya me lo dijo anoche Sakura, pero me parecía mentira.

Si Elenita, ya estoy de vuelta –dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro-

Pero como, no vuelvas a llamarme Elenita que soy mayor que tú, además sabes que me molesta mucho.

Por eso lo hago Elenita, por eso –dijo soltando una carcajada Eriol-

Tomoyo que se dirigía hacia la cocina, pero antes de entrar escucho la pequeña disputa fraternal entre Eriol y Elena, después de esperar unos segundos tomo aire y entro en la cocina.

Elena: Hola Tomoyo que tal has pasado la noche –dijo esto con total intención, ya que sabia por Sakura que ambos se durmieron en la biblioteca-

Tomoyo levemente ruborizada contesto que bien, acto seguido Eriol la invito a sentarse a su lado, esta acepto su invitación.

Elena se escabullo con una excusa tonta y los dejo solos, un silencio incomodo se hizo en la sala hasta que Eriol hablo:

Tomoyo yo solo puedo decirte que he sido un tonto, un autentico idiota al no darme cuenta de lo enamorado que estoy de ti, y de que posiblemente lo estaba entes de marcharme a Londres después de lo de las cartas… (Tomoyo lo interrumpió)

Eriol yo la verdad es que estoy muy confusa y no se que pensar, realmente no se si estoy o no enamorada de ti, necesito tiempo.

Acto seguido salió de la habitación sin mediar palabra, Eriol abatido se termino su desayuno, se cambio de ropa y se preparo para partir hacia el concilio.

No paso demasiado tiempo allí ya que no se sentía con fuerzas, venció con facilidad a Li a pesar de que su nivel mágico había subido considerablemente después de que su magia y la de la espada se unieran, les dijeron a los participantes que la entrega de los trofeos sería mañana al atardecer, ese era el momento en que Eriol tenia que retar el actual Jefe del concilio, pero como eso ocurriría mañana en la tarde decidió irse a casa.

No sabia que pensar y se sentía estúpido, despues de desembarcar en la gran isla y llegar a Londres, no cogió ningún transporte fue desde la otra punta de Londres caminando hacia su casa, necesitaba pensar.

Recordó que durante el tiempo que estuvo en Tomoera, pensó que Tomoyo estaba enamorada de Sakura, aunque esta nunca se lo había afirmado ni el se había atrevido nunca a preguntar.eso

_Nota: (para entender mejor el pensamiento de Eriol) Eriol cree que las almas son iguales, no cree en la heterosexualidad ni en la homosexualidad sino que el amor puede surgir entre dos personas cualquiera sean del sexo opuesto o no (una cosa es lo que piensas y otra la forma en que actúas, pues Eriol nunca se ha sentido atraido por nadie de su mismo sexo)._

Eriol llego a su casa unas horas mas tarde, fue a su cuarto y se cambio de ropa, ahora lucia un chándal y unas deportivas Niké, bajo al sótano y cogió una pelota de baloncesto, le gustaba jugar para relajarse.

Salió al patio de su mansión y se sorprendió al ver que Tomoyo y Elena estaban jugando a voleibol, trato de hacer como si no las hubiera visto pero su hermana le llamó.

Eriol porque no juegas con nosotras, anímate hombre –dijo esto ultimo leyendo en el rostro de su hermano que no le apetecía-

Porque no jugamos al baloncesto – Dijo Jhon que parecía haber salido de la nada, solo Eriol se había percatado de su presencia-

Bueno por mi bien, tu que dices Tomoyo –dijo Elena –

Porque no -contesto Tomoyo-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Bueno eso es todo por ahora, estoy mu liao con los exámenes pero aun asin me esfuerzo por escribir de vez en cuando, por favor si alguien tiene algún comentario bueno o malo dejen algún review, Gracias por leer_

**_ClowReedLi_**


	20. Adios Dudas

20) Adiós dudas

Eriol y Tomoyo formaban el equipo situado a la derecha y Elena y Jhon el de la izquierda, el partido estaba igualado.

Una vez el partido término, Eriol le pidió a Tomoyo que la acompañara a su habitación, ya que le iba a dejar un libro que tenia en su cuarto.

Una vez en la habitación Eriol tuvo que salir un momento de la misma para resolver un problemilla que había surgido con el almuerzo.

Tomoyo observaba la habitación con sumo cuidado hasta que se percato de que había algo distinto a la última vez que había entrado allí, un libro que había sobre la mesilla de noche.

El libro era azul, y era muy parecido al de las cartas de Sakura, Tomoyo no pudo contener su curiosidad y abrió el libro, reconoció la primera carta que vio era la carta reloj biológico, pero la segunda y ultima no la había visto antes, la joven de pelo azulado toco la carta y para su sorpresa esta reaccionó a su contacto liberándose, Tomoyo se asusto.

Para su sorpresa la apariencia de la carta, le resultaba conocida pero no era capaz de recordar a quien se parecía.

Segundos después la carta dijo: Maestra que desea, dijo con una voz melodiosa.

Como que maestra, pero si no, no puede…. Ser –dijo de forma entrecortada-

Pues si, mi maestro y creador Eriol me dijo que esto sería confuso para ti, voy a tratar de explicártelo, yo fui creada a partir del poder mágico de Eriol, pero el amor que Eriol siente por vos hizo que parte de mi esencia fuera también la tuya, es algo parecido a la ultima carta que creo Sakura el día en que Li se marcho-dijo suavemente y pausadamente como si el tiempo no existiera.

¿Cómo sabes todo eso?-pregunto algo confundida-

Bueno es que Eriol estuvo explicándome, casi toda la noche, decía que no podía dormir, a que soy una buena alumna, hasta hace unas horas no sabía ni decir hola.

¿Cuál es tu nombre? –pregunto interesada-

La joven carta se ruborizo y dijo: Love, ese es mi nombre.

Quédatela Tomoyo, quizás algún día necesites que alguien te proteja ya que no siempre estaré yo allí –dijo al entrar en el cuarto – y no me gustaría que te pasara nada.

Porfa porfa Tomoyo di que si estoy cansada de estar en el libro –dijo alterada la carta-

Pero que dices si fuiste creada ayer –dijo Eriol sonriendo-

Si pero la carta Reloj Biológico es muy aburrida, es que habla de tres formas distintas no puedo soportar al niño llorón, ni al aciano y el maduro es un poco engreído.

Tanto Tomoyo como Eriol tenían una sonrisa en el rostro y mientras la carta "Reloj Biológico" y "Love" discutían, Tomoyo y Eriol se besaron como nunca habían besado a nadie, las dudas de Tomoyo se disiparon, como desaparecen los castillos de arena en la playa.

Las cartas al ver la escena se callaron, Love volvió a su forma adoptada.

Pasada una hora Eriol y Tomoyo se encontraban tapados por las sabanas de la cama, prendas de ambos se encontraban desperdigadas por toda la habitación.

Ambos estaban abrazados, y se tocaban sin mas barrera que la piel, Tomoyo hizo un intento de decir algo pero Eriol la cayo con un beso, pasados unos minutos ambos se quedaron dormidos (algo bastante extraño pues eran como las 1:30 de la tarde).

Elena puedes ir a ver porque tarda tanto tu hermano, yo iré a buscar a Tomoyo, ya que me dijo ayer que fuera a buscarla para comer- dijo Sakura a Elena-

Ok, ahora voy, terminó de poner unos cubiertos de la mesa y se dirigió a la habitación de su hermano, subió las escaleras y acudió a la última puerta que quedaba a la derecha de la misma, llamo pero no contestó nadie, pensó que a lo mejor se había dormido, pues noto que esta mañana estaba muy cansado como si no hubiera dormido bien, abrió la puerta con cuidado púes no quería despertarlo, cual fue su sorpresa, cuando encontró a su hermano y a Tomoyo en la cama abrazados, con sigilo volvió a cerrar la puerta, consiguió no despertar a ninguno de los dos, Elena estaba ruborizada de oreja a oreja, bajo las escaleras y se dirigió a Sakura que no había encontrado a Tomoyo, Elena le comento lo que había visto y le pido que fuera discreta y dijera que Tomoyo no se encontraba bien.

Entre todos los presentes continuaron poniendo la mesa.

Hey chicas puedo ayudar en algo mas, preguntó Jhon a Sakura y Elena -no muchas gracias ya terminamos nosotras- Contesto Sakura-.

Muchas gracias Jhon- dijo Elena levemente ruborizada-

Que tal Li como va eso, tengo entendido que Eriol te dio una paliza en el ultimo combate –dijo sarcásticamente Jhon, entrando en la salita de estar-

No te pases, por lo menos quede segundo, no fue fácil haber llegado hasta allí –dijo con un mirada helada-

Hombre no te pases, que era una broma Li, jejejeje.

Eriol se despertó y retiro lentamente el brazo de Tomoyo que aun dormía, se levanto y a continuación fue al armario y cogió ropa para cambiarse, dejo la misma encima de una mesa que usaba como escritorio, antes de dirigirse al cuarto de baño su mirada se poso sobre la dormida Tomoyo, estuvo mirando totalmente embelesado durante unos segundos, salio de la habitación y se introdujo en el cuarto de baño que quedaba enfrente.

Por su parte Shaoran subía las escaleras y se dirigía hacia el cuarto de Eriol, sin que Sakura o Elena se percatasen. Lentamente subió las escaleras con no demasiada prisa, y se dirigió hacia el cuarto de Eriol, se aproximo a la puerta y sin llamar la abrió.

Cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse frete a Tomoyo, totalmente desnuda, se quedo petrificado hasta que un grito sonoro de Tomoyo lo saco de su trance y cerro la puerta lo mas rápido que pudo, tanto Sakura como Jhon y Elena subieron las escaleras rápidamente, Eriol que se encontraba ya en la planta superior salio del cuarto de baño con el albornoz puesto y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Li.

Eriol empezó ha imaginarse lo que había sucedido pues Li estaba a la altura de su habitación, pero intentado disimular pregunto: Que ocurre Li, que ha pasado –dijo sin poder esconder un ligero rubor en sus mejillas-

Bueno la verdad es que yo venia a buscarte pero me encontrado con Tomoyo en tu habitación –dijo soltándolo de golpe y bastante avergonzado -

Y ese grito entonces ¿a que venia?- preguntó nuevamente-

Bueno es que abrí la puerta y me la encontré totalmente desnuda – Sakura que acaba de llegar interrumpió a Shaoran- Pero Shaoran como se te ocurre entrar en el cuarto de alguien sin llamar – dijo muy enfadada, lo cual sorprendió a Eriol, pues parecía enterada de todo-.

Sakura y Shaoran se fueron al salón ha instancias de ella, Jhon los acompaños comprendiendo que todo había sido un malentendido.

Hermanito ten cuidado con lo que haces ok, recuerda que son tu hermana mayor –dijo de manera burlona- y dile a Tomoyo que cuando quiera pueda bajar a almorzar.

Elena bajo también hacia el comedor y los allí presentes comenzaron ha almorzar.


	21. Fin o Principio

21) Fin o Principio

Tomoyo y Eriol estuvieron durante gran parte de la tarde paseando por los jardines de la mansión Hiiragizawa, sobre las 7:30 Eriol se marcho junto Li y Ángel al concilio, Sakura, Jhon y Tomoyo que fue a acompañar a Sakura, estaban allí desde las 4, ya que por su parte Sakura se había apuntado a un curso acelerado de manualidades mágicas y Jhon por su parte tenia una conferencia sobre maldiciones en las que era un tremendo experto, por su parte Angel y Andres estaban allí desde 1ª hora de la mañana.

Antes de que se diera los premios a al campeón y subcampeón de "El Desafio" , habría una reunión, de todos los magos, esto era así desde antes de que Clow naciera, en esa reunión se discutían, sobre acontecimientos de el concilio o asuntos de relevancia para los magos, a veces se juzgaban crímenes pero eso no pasaba desde hacia 2 siglos.

Una vez reunidos todos los magos y se escucharan los sonidos del silencio el jefe del concilio pronunció las siguientes palabras: Como es tradicional en esta parte del concilio se hablaran de cosas de interés para la magia y los magos del mundo, si alguien tiene algo que decir que levante la mano y hable – dijo con voz imperiosa y a la vez algo amenazadora-

¿¿??: Yo tengo algo que decir y supongo que algunos mas se habrán dado cuenta, de que las cartas del mago Angel no han cerrado el ciclo y eso podría ser muy peligroso.

Andrés: Que esta usted diciendo y quien es usted? – dijo molesto pero con voz firme-

¿¿??: Mi nombre es Grant y son el enlace diplomático de este concilio, y a lo que me refiero es a que Clow Reed dejo escrito en sus tratados de magia que las cartas mágicas eran muy difíciles de controlar y que era necesario la creación de guardianes, y que yo sepa estas cartas no tienen guardianes, no es cierto?

Eriol: Permítanme que me presente mi nombre es Eriol Hiiragizawa, no conocí a la creadora de esas cartas pero no le oculto a nadie que las había creado ni tampoco que había creado a los guardianes, yo pienso que un mago de gran poder al que se enfrento mato a sus guardianes y a ella.

Luis: Yo pertenezco al consejo mayor mi nombre es Luis, Sr. Hiiragizawa insinúa que se ha cometido un crimen – dijo con cara de escepticismo-

¿¿¿??: Claro que se cometió un crimen, y no fue hace mucho, como ustedes sabrán esas cartas fueron creadas no hace mucho, yo resido en Paris y puedo decir que conocí a Ángela, además ocurrió algo muy raro…

Angel: A que se refiere señora – dijo con voz alta y clara, algunos se preguntaron quien era ese chico y la respuesta llego a continuación- Yo soy el nuevo maestro de las cartas de Ángela, Angel.

¿¿¿??: Había sentido, cono se utilizaba gran cantidad de magia y por curiosidad me acerque al lugar de donde provenía, pero esa magia no provenía de una sola presencia, pero de repente deje de sentir, ya no había presencia alguna, parecía como si una barrera poderosa hubiera sellado la zona, no sentí nada mas hasta pasado un rato, entonces vi como un espectro con forma de mujer se acercaba a un joven y le entregaba un libro.

Angel y Andrés: Usted estaba allí- dijeron al unísono y muy sorprendidos

**Flash back**

Señor Blanco, debería de saber que ese joven solo será una carga para usted si lo lleva a París con el resto de su clase, podría ser un desastre, además porque ha insistido tanto ir, la verdad es que tengo miedo de lo que pueda hacer, sabe usted la fama que tiene, creo que ha sido detenido alguna vez, no me extrañaría que hiciera algo que perjudicara al colegio cuando este allí.

Director tengo confianza en que no ocurrirá nada, déjelo en mis manos Ángel Gutiérrez no será ningún problema, y en caso de que sucediera algo yo me haré responsable de sus actos –dijo el tutor de Ángel bastante convencido-

Antonio esta seguro de eso –dijo el Director en un tono mas amigable y con cierta preocupación-

Totalmente, déjelo en mis manos –dijo sin mostrar demasiada preocupación-

Dicho esto el profesor de ciencias salio del despacho del director, este vio a un joven esperando con impaciencia al final del pasillo, cuando estuvo a su altura le sonrió y le dijo: No habrá ningún problema, pero a cambio de que tu novia pueda venir con nosotros quiero que apruebes el siguiente examen de física y que dejes de faltar tanto a clase.

Ángel : Aprobare ese examen, estudiare con todas mis fuerzas – dijo muy ilusionado- Tengo que contárselo a Clara estoy seguro de que se alegrara – dijo esto con una cara de tonto que el profesor interpreto como enamoramiento adolescente-

La verdad es que Ángel le había causado algunos problemas al principio pero llego a entablar cierta amistad con el tras un tiempo, además apenas lo veía por clase y le preocupaba y pensando en esto entro a su próxima clase.

Pasada una semana el profesor se sorprendió gratamente de que Ángel no solo aprobó su examen de física sino que saco un sobresaliente, el profesor pensó que con una motivación adecuada este joven seria capaz incluso de estudiar una carrera, el viaje de fin de curso seria unas dos semanas después tenia mucho que hacer como cerrar los detalles con la agencia de viajes y terminar con la recogida del dinero además de corregir una pila de exámenes.

* * *

Una bonita joven rubia esperaba sentada en una cafetería cercana al centro de Madrid, estaba nerviosa era la primera vez que su chico la invitaba a salir por el centro, normalmente siempre estaban en el barrio, pero además se sentía nerviosa por lo que su novio le dijo por teléfono. 

**Flash Back**

Ángel: Hola Clara como estas, acabo de salir de clases –dijo muy contento-.

Clara: Me alegro de que hallas ido, siempre te digo que tienes que estudiar pero tú nunca me haces caso – dijo mientras introducía la llave de su casa en la cerradura-

Ángel: Me gustaría decirte algo, pero en persona, recuerdas esa cafetería que hay en el centro donde fui a recogerte la semana pasada, espérame allí a las 5:30.

Clara: Vale amor nos vemos allí, tengo que dejarte que acabo de llegar a casa, un beso – Dijo con ternura-

**Fin del Flash Back**

Ángel llegaba con retraso, bueno como el se decía a si mismo lo bueno siempre se hace esperar, en realidad pensaba eso para poder excusar su impuntualidad, ya veía al final de la calle la cafetería a si que acelero el paso.

Cuando llego hasta ella no pudo evitar ruborizarse, la saludo con un corto beso en los labios y se sentaron.

Clara: Bueno y que era eso que no podías contarme por teléfono – dijo sin poder contenerse, no podía esperar tenia mucho curiosidad-

Ángel: Bueno veras…. Querias venir con migo a Paris – dijo visiblemente nervioso-

Clara ¡¡¡¡Paris!!!, pues claro que si, me encantaría, la ciudad del Amor – dijo levantando levemente la voz y muy contenta y emocionada- Pero cuéntame como es eso, que yo sepa no tienes dinero y yo la verdad es que no voy sobrada –dijo algo mas calmada-

Ángel: Te acuerdas de que te hable de Don Antonio mi profe de física, pues el ha conseguido 5 viajes gratis en la agencia de viajes para 5 profesores, pero al final solo pueden ir 3, nosotros los usaremos.

Clara: Así de fácil, no me creo, aquí hay gato encerrado – dijo con cara de sospecha-

Ángel: Me dijo que fuera a clase y que aprobara su ultimo examen y yo he cumplido mi parte del trato, sabia que te hacia ilusión ir me lo dijiste al día siguiente de conocerte – dijo ruborizándose un poco y consiguiendo que ella también se ruborizara-

Acto seguido ella se levanto y se sentó en su regazo y lo beso, permanecieron un buen rato abrazados hasta que llego una camarera a tomarles nota.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Nota del autor: Todos estos aconteciemientos ocurrieron hantes de lo contado en el capitulo numero 1 de este Fanfiction.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hola de nuevo ha pasado tiempo, discúlpenme por no haber publicado en tanto tiempo pero la verdad es que he estado muy ocupado, además tendrán que esperar para el siguiente capitulo tengo que informarme sobre Paris, ya que muy a mi pesar no conozco esa linda ciudad espero que sea pacientes, si tienen alguna duda, reclamo o cualquier otra cosa dejen Reviews._

**_Atentamente ClowReedLi_ **


End file.
